Gaining Your Love!
by BlessingNinjaPirate
Summary: Who knew trying to win over the dobe's heart would be so complicating? SasuxNaru!
1. Mixed Emotions

_Yeah I'm back with a new Story again. Hopefully this one is going to show some improvement from my previous one. It's amazing how much you can learn in a day. This isn't going to be a one-shot but I don't know how long it'll be either. I plan on updating this, ones a week or possibly even sooner if I have time away from exams revision. Anyways have fun reading_

**Disclaimer:** Oh My God. We don't want to even think of the possibility of her owning Naruto. ^.^'

_**'YouKnowWhoThisIs :**_ What's that supposed to mean? Are you trying to pick a fight with me? *Death Glare*

_**Vampire Whore:**_ Iiep. *Shriek and runs away begging for life.*

_**'YouKnowWhoThisIs :**_ Okay, now that that's settled, how about we read the story ne?

* * *

"Sasuke. Wake up. Teme, we're gonna be late." An over excited Naruto jumped on his bed trying to wake up his best friend and rival.

"Dobe it's only another training session and knowing Kakashi, he'll probably be late again." Sasuke argued as he tried to fall asleep with the hyperactive blonde straddling his lap and shouting in his ear.

"But Sasukeeeee." Said the whining blonde as he continued his pleading. "What?" Sasuke was beginning to get irritated. "Why do you suddenly want to go early today? I mean it's not like it's the first time we're going to be late. So just shut the hell up and let me go back sleep usurantokashi." Sasuke was practically screaming now. He buried his head into the pillow as he tried to calm himself down when he felt the blonde climbing off him, an unreadable expression on his face. Sasuke watched as Naruto simply went into the bathroom of his small apartment. He heard the shower run and sighed. He slowly got out of bed and walked towards the shower door.

"Naruto, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to yell at you, it's just I'm really tired and I don't get why you suddenly want to go on time. I mean there's nothing special happening." The raven reasoned as he slowly leaned against the bathroom door.

A few moments later, the door opened to reveal the blonde dripping wet with water and a towel around his waist.

"You see, it's because, Sakura-chan promised me that if I got to the training grounds on time for a change; she said would go out with me. So please don't ruin this for me or I'll just leave without you." Naruto said as he put on a pair of green boxers with orange swirls and his orange jumpsuit. He stopped to look at the raven seriously in the eye. "Sasuke, I think I really like her. So hurry up!" He tossed Sasuke a towel and pushed him into the bathroom.

"You've got 15 minutes" he yelled through the door not noticing how quiet the raven had become. He decided on ditching his orange coat for a black hooded jumper.

* * *

It had nearly been a year since the raven returned to Konoha after killing his brother 'Itachi' along with the snake 'Orochimaru' and his right hand man 'Kabuto.' Most of the villagers were at first reluctant of welcoming the youngest Uchiha back to the Village after he had so deceive-fully betrayed them in his pursuit for power. His old team which consisted of 'Naruto, Sakura and Kakashi' had stood by his side, especially the blonde and they had all ensured that the Uchiha became a full fledged Konoha Citizen/Ninja once more.

* * *

They walked hurriedly towards the old training grounds. Well Sasuke walked while Naruto just bounced ahead of him. "Teme, what's with the silent treatment? I already told you I was sorry for waking you up. Jeez you don't have to be a friggin' bitch about it." The blonde stopped to look at the raven when he spotted a pink figure heading towards them. Sasuke was about to reply when the blonde suddenly grinned and stepped aside running away from him.

"Sakura-chan" He yelled as he practically skipped towards the pink haired medical-Nin.

Green eyes lit up when she saw her old friend walking towards her. "Oi Naruto. Ogenki desu-ka?" She said back as she fell in step with her blonde team mate. Over the years, though she still found the loud, obnoxious blonde annoying, she had come to love and care for him in a way that she never thought she could.

"Ohio Sasuke-kun." She said as she walked past him, Naruto right behind her.

"Hai. Hai. Ne Sakura-chan? Seeing as we got here before you? Does that mean we're now going out?" He asked, his face lighting up with every few seconds that went by. "Umm, I think since I promised, I suppose so if you pick me up at 7 tonight for some ramen." She said as the blonde pumped a fist in the air.

"YATTA!" he yelled. "I'm going out with Sakura-chan!" he shouted as he ran towards the Med-Nin giving her a big hug, neither of them noticing the dark cloud that had began to hover over the Uchiha's head. His whole being seemed to radiate darkness and doom as he walked away from the newly happy couple. Suddenly Kakashi appeared before him in a cloud of Smoke.

"Yo" he greeted as he approached the new couple. They pulled away from each other long enough to greet their sensei. "Awh what a joyous day for love" he said an evident smirk on his face as he looked up at the raven who was sending him a death glare. He just shrugged and let his face relax as he turned to speak to the group.

"Okay that's enough jokes, down to business. We should be receiving a mission anytime soon, so you need to start training again before you all get lazy. Naruto you and Sasuke are to spare using only Taijutsu. Sakura you can use anything you wish." Kakashi said as he gestured for Sakura to an open area where they could have enough space to train. They all took their stance and started. Naruto charged at Sasuke aiming a kick at his ribs but the raven was quick as he dodged the kick and took a leap at Naruto that connected with the young boy's cheek. Naruto landed on a tree and used that to his advantage by pushing himself towards his opponent successfully landing a punch at Sasuke's jaw, before throwing a kunai which missed and hit the tree. He momentarily stopped to look at Sakura's progress. She really had come a long way as it looked like she was actually putting up a good fight against their sensei. Naruto stared in awe not noticing the leg that came flying at him spiralling him into a nearby tree. He grunted as he stood back up. "Fuck that's gonna lead to a bruise" he said to himself as he scowled towards Sasuke. "What the fuck was that for teme?" He shouted at the raven. "Maybe if you keep your fucking retarded head in the fight and not at that pink-haired whore, you would be able to perform like a fucking Ninja!" The raven spat back as he started to walk away. Naruto just stared wide eyed at the ravens back as he left the training ground. Kakashi and Sakura came to join him hearing screams coming from the pair but the words being to incoherent to understand.

"What just happened Naruto? Where's Sasuke?" Kakashi asked as he looked at the spaced out blonde.

"Uuh. I dunno. Umm. Sakura, I don't think I'll be able to make it to Ichiraku's tonight. Can we please do it another day?" He asked not even waiting for an answer as he bowed and went to look for his best friend and rival...

* * *

_Yay. Chapter one completed. I have a basic Idea of where this is going to go. I guess you'll just have to wait and find out! xD_

_Thanks for the Reading._

_Gives out free 'Fruity Toothies' because they're yummy and you guys are special! [= x_

_Blessii!._


	2. Confronting Your Emotions

_Woop, chapter Two; Thanks for anyone who's taken the time to read this story and special thanks to **Anomie86 **and **angst-is-my-life **for being my first reviewers. [=_

_**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto._

_**YouKnowWhoThisIs:** Do I really have to put that in every chapter?_

_**Vampire Whore:** Yup Pretty much. You don't want to get sued for stealing the brilliant work of Masashi Kishimoto._

_**YouKnowWhoThisIs:** Shut Up. I let you live the last time. Don't make regret my decision. Besides I'd never steal someone else's work! *Death Glare*_

_**Vampire Whore**: Okay, Okay. Relax will you? I was just kidding._

_**YouKnowWhoThisIs:** One more joke and you Die got it?_

_**Vampire Whore:** Yes m'am._

_**YouKnowWhoThisIs**: Okay, on with the story._

_'Someone thinking.'_

**Chapter Two****: ****Denied Emotions**

Sasuke got back to Naruto's apartment where he was currently residing because the Uchiha mansion was still being renovated. He grabbed all his clothes and started packing them into a suitcase.

"Tch…Stupid dobe can't see that the bitch is using him." He muttered to himself as Naruto walked into the apartment.

"What the hell teme, I've been looking all over for you. What the hell got into" He suddenly fell silent as he looked at the suitcases where said raven was packing. He eyes wondered towards the closet and he noticed that almost all the raven's clothes were indeed gone. He looked back at Sasuke with a worried expression.

"Uuh…Sasuke, what're you doing with those bags? I mean you can't be moving out because of a stupid argument which I don't even get." The blonde tried to reason as he walked over to Sasuke.

"Go away dobe. I already called Lee and he says he doesn't mind me staying at his, so I'm leaving. You're obviously going to be too busy with your pink-haired girlfriend." Sasuke said bluntly. His tone held a mocking sarcasm as he tried desperately to keep his anger under control. He didn't know when it happened but somewhere along the way, he'd seen the blonde as something more than friends. It irked him to no end that the blonde idiot was the one that he had to fall for. He didn't even know if he was in love with the idiot, he just knew that everyone who wasn't him was wrong for the blonde. But how could he not have all these emotion towards the young ninja? The blonde had after all been the one who chased him for so many years trying to free him from Orochimaru's clutches.

"Is that what this is about? I mean Sakura liked you for so many years and you showed her no sign of acknowledgement and now that she's moved on you try to take her away from me? You really are a bastard, you know that?" Naruto said fuming and misunderstanding Sasuke. The raven flinched at the possibility of Sakura by his side. He decided it was time to tell the oblivious blonde how he truly felt.

"I don't want the pink-haired bitch, if you haven't noticed I can't stand the bimbo headed, ditsy, flat-chested excuse for a girl you fucking retard." Sasuke said his rage taking over. He clenched his fists by his side and just stood there waiting for Naruto's reaction which didn't take long to come.

"What the fuck did you just say about poor Sakura-chan you asshole? Do you know how hard both of us trained to get your ungrateful ass back to Konoha? What the fuck do you want Sasuke?" Naruto replied, his anger matching that of the raven. He wanted to punch the other male square in the face but abruptly stopped when he heard the raven's next words.

"I want you Naruto."

"…"

"Yeah that's right. I've always wanted you. Since that day I left you at the Valley of End. All I could think about was you. I'd felt so guilty. I trained really hard so I could get my revenge and come back to you someday, no one else Naruto just you. I'm really sorry." He slowly inched closer to the blonde ninja before planting a soft kiss on the other male's lips. Naruto's lack of respond snapped him out of whatever state he was in.

"Naruto?" The raven said softly, so softly he wasn't even sure if Naruto had heard him.

"Naruto?" He said again, this time louder as he put his hands on Naruto's shoulders. The blonde moved away from the touch. At that moment Sasuke felt rejection slap him across the face as he lost all his dignity and pride. At an amazing speed, he suddenly grabbed his stuff and jumped out of the window leaving a stunned blonde behind to watch the spot he had just seconds ago occupied. No sound was heard in the small bedroom except for the breeze swishing in and Naruto's footsteps as he walked towards the window and closed it.

* * *

The blonde couldn't go to sleep that night. He kept thinking about what Sasuke had said to him, even more importantly... What Sasuke had done to him. Sasuke his best friend and rival had kissed him. The blonde decided now would be a good time for a spirit walk (1) to discover himself and clear his head. He got out of bed and put on a pair of gray sweat pants and an orange t-shirt. He grabbed his key from on top of his TV and made his way outside.

He wandered the streets of Konoha for about half an hour not knowing where his feet were leading him until he found himself at Iruka's doorstep. The young brunette had always been like a father to him so it was no surprise he would want to confide in the man. He thought about it. It was around mid-night and he didn't feel like disturbing the man just to discuss his love issues. Just as he was about to walk away, the door opened to reveal said man looking at Naruto with a worried expression.

"Naruto? Are you okay? What are you doing here?" The man asked, worry and care laced in his voice. Naruto smiled at him.

"Oh hi Iruka, how'd you know I was out here?" He asked clearly not sure if he wanted to talk about his problems.

"Uumm, father's intuition?" The man smiled as walked towards his former student.

"But that's beside the point. Do you want to come inside and talk?" The man asked trying to get the blonde out of the cold as he was too irresponsible to put on a coat.

"Yeah sure."

Iruka made Naruto a cup of tea and he poured himself a cup of coffee.

"So do you want to talk about it?" The man tried again as he sat down opposite the young blonde.

"I heard from Kakashi that Sakura finally agreed to go out with you, so shouldn't you be happy?" Iruka asked not knowing what was up with the boy.

"I was…I mean I am. Iruka-sensei, I don't know what's wrong with me. I'm having mixed emotions and I don't know what to do about them." Naruto said without taking a breath. He decided to leave the Sasuke kissing him out because he wasn't quite sure what Iruka would say about it. He knew the man wouldn't judge him though because 1) Iruka was gay with Kakashi-sensei and 2) Iruka was too caring to judge people like that.

"Is this about Sasuke-kun? I noticed that you two have been acting differently lately?" Iruka asked beginning to understanding what had been bothering the young teen.

"I don't know what you mean. There hasn't been anything different about him except for the fact that the teme doesn't act like he's got a giant stick with thorns up his ass and he actually answers people with a dignified response instead of that stupid 'Hn.'" Naruto retorted really not seeing how their brotherly relationship had changed. Well not until last night anyways.

"Naruto, Watch your language!" Iruka scolded, his parental side kicking in extra hard. "And I believe if you say nothing's different, then I suppose you might be right then, but listen to your heart Naruto and make sure you follow whatever direction it gives you." Naruto stayed silent for a moment looking at his tea before meeting the other's eyes and replying,

"Yeah, thanks Iruka-sensei. I know what I'm gonna do now." The young teen got up from the kitchen's chair. He walked past the living room towards the front door before stopping and turning around to meet his silver-haired sensei's eyes.

"Eaves dropping is bad Kakashi-sensei."He grinned towards the man as he walked out the door. Kakashi watched the door as it slowly closed the ninja walking out.

"His sensing skills have improved a lot. I was masking my chakra quite well. I never knew he would make it this far." Kakashi said as he walked over to the brunette male giving him a firm hug, a small and sincere smile tugging at the corners of his lips.

"Yeah me neither. I'm proud of him." The brunette replied wrapping his arms around the jounin's neck and planting a small kiss on those smiling lips.

* * *

Naruto took a longer route home mainly because his heart and his sanity needed to come to some form of agreement or conclusion. He didn't even know why he was thinking about this. He liked Sakura and that was all there was too it. Sasuke could either choose to accept that and support him or stay out of his life for good. He walked past the training grounds before deciding to head back to his apartment. Unlocking the door and walking into his bedroom, he found a letter on his pillow.

"Damn my room's chilly. I wonder if the boiler broke again" He muttered to himself before feeling a gust of wind brush against his face. Looking over at his window, the blonde ninja saw that it was indeed open which also explained why the room was so cold.

"Hm…I'm pretty sure I closed that right after…" He trailed off not wanting to think about the raven. He closed the window and picked up the letter, opening it, the young teen started to read it.

_Naruto,_

_I'm really sorry for just walking back into your life and expecting you to just welcome me back with open arms as if nothing had ever gone wrong. Naruto, I'm really sorry. I'm truly sorry for not showing you my true feelings and expecting you to return them, but Naruto please talk to me. Don't be disgusted with me. I'll wait for you at the training grounds at 8pm. I won't leave until you come so please come._

_Sasuke._

Naruto re-read the letter before throwing it besides his bed-side table and climbing back into bed. "Damn. Stupid teme…This is going to be awkward. How am I gonna tell the stupid teme that Sakura-chan is the one I love? Damn my life is so complicated right now." He sighed before yawning as he slowly drifted of to sleep.

Unbeknown to him, there was a figure outside his window and evil, insane smirk on the mysterious stranger's face while he/she stood there watching the young teen sleep.

_Yeah rest now Naruto. You think your life is complicated now, tsk, just wait till I'm through with you. Sasuke-kun will never look at you again but will come to me because I'm the only one who deserves him. Not you. Me! _The figure thought as he/she jumped from Naruto's balcony and walked down the dark, lonely and deserted street.

* * *

(1)Yeah I know a little weird but I made Naruto's character slightly more mature in my story, not really a lot though you might not even notice but in my story, Naruto seems like the kind of person to go for a walk to calm down and discover himself. =D

Yay Chapter Two Completed.

I wonder who the Crazy-Stalker is…

I think most of you can probably already guess… ;; Oh well R&R! They make me happy! ;; And even if you don't I'll keep writing so no worries!  
I'm in the mood for chocolate so passes out chocolate candy and other chocolate edibles.

__

**YouKnowWhoThisIs:** Mmm chocolates. Ja ne.

**Vampire Whore:** Can I say goodbye to the readers too?

**YouKnowWhoThisIs:** You allready are but what ever.

**Vampire Whore**: Woop. Okay people Read and Review okay? I know she says she doesn't mind but I know her and they certainly do make her happy. Especially when it's positive critism on how she can improve her writing skills or any other ideas.

**YouKnowWhoThisIs:** How long does it take to say-goodbye? The readers don't wanna be reading your garbage!

**Vampire Whore:** Yes Yes. I'm coming...Don't forget! Read&Review! Ja ne. [=

__

**YouKnowWhoThisIs**: Finally. See you all next time.

[=

Pirate.


	3. Suppressed Emotions

Whoop! It's that time again! On with Chapter 3; Thanks to all of you who're reading the story and special thanks to Anomie86, milkchocolatehot64, animeXmangaXobsessed, nejisoifon-lover91 and Seductive666Yaoi666Lover666 for the reviews! And as I suspected everyone guessed right. Is Sakura really that predictable?

_**Disclaimer:**_ I don't own Naruto or any of the Characters. That right goes to Masashi Kishimoto.

_**YouKnowWhoThisIs:**_Surely they can guess by now that I really DON'T own Naruto?

_**YouKnowWhoThisIs:**_ Hey Vampire Whore? Are you there?

_**Vampire Whore**__: _(...silence…)

_**YouKnowWhoThisIs:**_ Oh My God. It's the apocalypse. SHE'S NOT TALKING! *Panics and starts running around in circles.*

_**Vampire Whore:**_ Jesus Shut up and Quiet Down. I can be quiet you know.

_**YouKnowWhoThisIs**__:_ *Stops running, but is still freaked out none the less…*

_**Vampire Whore:**_ Stop being an idiot and get on with the story.

_**YouKnowWhoThisIs:**_ Too freaked to retaliate… If I'm not here this time by next week…Call the police, for now on with the story. *Still suspicious*

_**Vampire Whore:**_ Finally…

'_thought'_

_Flashback_

Chapter 3: Suppressed Emotions. 

* * *

"Oi, Oi Naruto." A sluggish brunette moved his arm in front of his blonde friend's face trying to get a reaction out of the boy.

"Naruto, Naruto, Naruto...Jeez how troublesome…" he muttered as he yanked on the golden strands of hair that framed Naruto's face oh so perfectly.

Naruto and Shikamaru were currently sitting atop of the Nara's household gazing at the clouds that floated above both of them. Well Shikamaru was watching them peacefully before he noticed how distant the blonde's eyes were.

"Ow, ittai, what was that for Shikamaru?" Naruto said angrily as he attempted a glare which didn't come across as scary due to his pouty lips.

"Well for one Naruto, What the hell is wrong with you? You've hardly responded to anything I've said to you, you planning for a night out wit Sakura or something, though I honestly don't see what you see in her. She's so flat." Shikamaru sighed as he rubbed his temples.

"Huh how do you know I'm going out with Sakura-chan now?" Naruto asked as he looked down at the brunette from staring at the clouds.

"Sakura-chan's chest is just fine. I mean I don't want twin watermelons like baa-chan." Naruto stated as a matter of fact. He'd never really paid much attention to girls' breasts. He guessed he just found them inconvenient being all in your face like that.

"Are you sure you're even into girls Naru-chan? Even in the slightest, I mean what kind of guy would ever say Sakura's chest is a turn-on?" The brunette asked his friend with slight disgust as he winced at the mental thought of the pinkette being naked and trying all her flirtatious moves on Naruto.

"Huh… w…what gave you that idea? Of course I'm into GIRLS, I mean Shika you should know that!" Naruto replied unsure of him-self. Shikamaru being the genius that he is picked up on Naruto's stammering like lightning.

"Dude, seriously what's going on with you? You know you can tell me, we've been friends for a while now. I mean we were ones a little more than that. (1)

_Flashback_

_A younger Naruto cried by the training grounds as he thought of Sasuke leaving him ones more. He repeatedly thought of their battle at the 'Valley of End.' _

"_Tch, stupid teme putting his chidori in my chest. My fucking chest." Naruto muttered angrily as he sat underneath the tree him, Sasuke and Sakura always had lunch during training. He wiped the tears from his eyes, determination shining through._

"_Still, I want the bastard back here." He continued not sensing the figure hovering over him. _

"_Oi Naruto it's not healthy to talk to yourself…How troublesome…" Shikamaru said as he sat down beside the blonde underneath the large tree and wrapped his arms around the blonde's waist in a way to comfort him._

"_Oh hi Shika. I didn't even sense you. What's up?" Naruto replied while tensed at the touch before allowing himself to be hugged as he slithered his hands around the other's shoulder. _

"_You know, I get jealous when all you think about is that little traitor." Shikamaru said a little hint of sadness in his eyes. _

"_Huh. What d'you mea…" he couldn't complete his sentence as he was shocked to find soft warm lips planted firmly against his own before relaxing into the loving gesture._

"_Shika, I had no idea. Why didn't you say anything?" Naruto asked as he pressed deeper into the warmth of the brunette's chest. _

"_Because all you ever do is talk about the traitor. I mean I tried a few times but it didn't even seem to register within your oblivious head, but its ok, I'm not mad at you." Shikamaru scolded as he poked Naruto's head for emphasis._

_Realisation hit him as he thought about all the times he thought Shikamaru was being awkward and strange around him. He sighed and silently cried on the brunette's shoulder._

"_I'm sorry Shika. I can't help thinking about him and what Orochimaru might be doing to him right now and I promised Sakura-chan I'd train extra hard to bring him back home where he has people who still think of him." The blonde replied truthfully as he looked into the sad smiling face of his friend._

"_It's ok Naruto. I understand." He said as he claimed those lips ones more. He licked the blonde's bottom lip asking for entrance. Naruto hesitantly opened his mouth before Shikamaru's darted his tongue through the parted lips. Naruto moaned a little at the gesture. He soon began to get the hand of this kissing thing as his fingers laced into brown locks meshing their faces together even more in order to deepen the kiss. Both boys slowly pulled apart gasping for air. Shikamaru's face was tinted with a slight blush where as Naruto's was so red he was pretty sure he put a tomato to shame._

"_What now?" The blonde asked as he looked into soft brown eyes. _

"_Anything you want. I've liked you for a while. I don't want to pressure you into anything because you mean so too much for me. It's up to you to take the next step." Shikamaru replied as he hugged Naruto tighter. In return the blonde kissed the brunette ones more and tangled his legs around the brunette's waist.  
"Thanks for being here for me Shika. I'm happy that I have you."__They disappeared in a cloud of smoke soon finding themselves in Shikamaru's bedroom. They quickly undressed and desperately kissed each other needing the other's presence in order to dull the aching pain in their hearts before the kiss heated and one thing led to another. (2)_

_Naruto limped home that day ignoring the strange looks he got from people._

"_It's all right. Stop staring. It's not that weird to land on your ass after falling from a tree." He glared at the villagers of Konoha who stopped their whispering and carried on with their daily routines, a few people still shooting him either worries or suspicious looks._

_End Flashback._

Naruto looked into the eyes of Shikamaru not understanding why he had devoted 3 years of his life to training in order to become stronger and bring Sasuke back to the village instead of spending the time to work on his and Shikamaru's relationship. He sighed as he fished the note Sasuke had left on his pillow and handed it to Shikamaru. The brunette read it and looked at Naruto with a deep frown.

"What? How the hell can he expect you to want him like that? Naruto don't go. You know I don't like the guy for what he did to you." Shikamaru said as he leaned close to the blonde. "Naruto you seriously can't be considering going to meet him, I mean Sakura is one thing but Sasuke is another." For the first time in his life without thinking of the consequences, Shikamaru pressed his lips firmly on Naruto's. The blonde immediately tensed, he didn't expect this at all. Shikamaru forced his tongue between Naruto's slightly parted lips as he gasped. Naruto reluctantly replied the kiss before he pulled apart to look Shikamaru in the eye.

"Shika what are you doing?" Naruto said as panted slightly. "I thought you said you knew me and Sakura are sort of going out seeing as we haven't been on our first date yet…" He continued when it didn't look like the brunette was going to give him a dignified reply anytime soon.

"I'm sorry Naruto. I shouldn't have done that. I mean I'm sorry for stealing a kiss like that but I'm not sorry for kissing you." Shikamaru stated as a matter of fact before pecking the blonde on the lips.

"I still don't think you should go to see him but I know ones you put your mind to something you're not going to stop till you do it, so for that reason I won't deny you the right to go and see him. Remember though that if anything goes wrong, forget that bitch Sakura and come to me ok? God you're so troublesome…" Shikamaru sighed as he looked at Naruto seriously now. "Promise me." Naruto gave Shikamaru a short kiss and smiled so brightly that Shikamaru was convinced that he was putting the sun to shame.

"I promise Shika. I don't know what I'd do without you." Naruto grinned as he jumped off the roof and started walking of. "Bye Shika." He said as he smiled and walked out of the Nara compound into the busy streets of Konoha.

* * *

It was late afternoon when Naruto had someone banging on his doorstep.

"Oooooooooooii Naaaarrruuuttoooo" Someone yelled from the other side of his small apartment door. "Open up, don't tell me you forgot that we were all going to the club this evening?!" The person kept on yelling before he eventually lost his patience and kicked the door in.

"God Kiba, I said I was coming. How many times are you going to kick my door in? It's already the 3rd time this month." Naruto shouted as he frowned at his oldest friend. The Dog breath gave him a quick grin before looking at the blonde's appearance.

"Woah Naruto. You look good." The blonde had on a white button up shirt leaving the first 4 buttons unbuttoned showing off his evenly tan and beautiful chest. His studded belt barely held up his tight black jeans showing off his black boxers. He wore orange converse and orange gloves to match. He did a twirl for Kiba before walking past the youngest Inuzuka.

"I do don't I?" He replied with a grin of his own. "Are you coming or what?" He stopped to give his friend a stern look. "You'd better fix that door when we get back." As soon as it came the stern look disappeared from Naruto's features leaving the large grin rightly in place ones more.

* * *

It was about half past 6 when they got to the bar. Everyone was there, Kakashi and Iruka, Asuma and Kurenai, Gai, Anko, Shikamaru, Chouji and Ino, Rock Lee and Ten-Ten, Shino and Sakura, Neji and Hinata and finally Sasuke. As soon as they walked in, Sakura was by Naruto's side sticking to him like glue.

"Awh Naru-chan, You look really good. Yay I'm so happy I got you all to myself." She smiled as she gave the group a flashing smile. Sasuke glared back at her. "Let's dance!" Ino shouted and they all took to the dance floor. Sakura grinded against Naruto, her pink dress riding up with the ho-ish way she was dancing. By this time the group had moved away from the couple slightly disturbed by the display Sakura was putting up. Hinata came to the blonde's rescue as she pulled Sakura away from the blonde while Sakura in return scowled deeply at her.

"C…come on S…Sakura-c…chan, you've been d…dancing for a while now. We should go get a drink or s…something." Hinata stuttered as she looked at the Med-Nin Protégée. The three of them walked to the bar. Unfortunately for Naruto, the only seat available amongst the group was next to Sasuke. He reluctantly sat next to it. Sasuke shot Hinata a thankful smile.

_Flashback_

"_Hey Hinata, I need a favour with something." Sasuke said to Hinata as he contemplated wether he was asking the right person for help._

"_Yeah sure Sasuke-kun, name it, if it's within my abilities, I'll be glad to help." She replied a sincere smile gracing her features. _

'_Yup, definitely the right person to be asking.'_

"_Well as you may know, Sakura and Naruto are now…*gulp*…going out." He hated saying those words. Even though he didn't know if he was the right person for Naruto, he was definitely sure that that person wasn't Sakura._

"_Well, you've probably already noticed that Sakura isn't exactly been herself. I mean she always has that sneer on her face lately and I think that she's trying to hurt Naruto." Sasuke said hoping he was getting through to the young Byakugan user._

"_I know what you mean. She hasn't been the same, and I also know you like Naruto and I've seen the way he looks at you. As long as you promise you'll keep him happy I'll help you with anything." Hinata replied._

"_I don't know what you mean. Anytime I'm looking at him, he's looking at her, but I'm going to change that. Tonight at the club, I just need you to distract her for a few minutes so I can talk to Naruto."_

"_It's ok. I'll do my best. But Sasuke-kun promise me you won't hurt him again." Hinata said a small smile on her face. She truly did love Naruto but she knew the raven had a better chance with the young blonde. She would be happy and move on as long as she knew Naruto was happy. Understanding what Hinata meant, Sasuke simply gave her a small smile and walked off._

"_Thanks." He spoke in such a low tone he wasn't so sure he actually said anything, dismissing the fact if Hinata had actually heard it._

_End Flashback._

"Hey Naruto." The raven began unsure of himself.

"Hi Sasuke, what's up?" He replied a little uncomfortable. He just kept looking down at the brown liquid in his glass.

"Hey it's rude not to look at people when you're talking to them dobe." Sasuke said becoming a little more confident. Naruto looked up to meet his eyes for the first time and actually took in the raven's appearance. He had on a tight black button up shirt and midnight-blue skinny-jeans. A little bit of eyeliner made those black orbs seem endless. Naruto had to look away from staring at the raven.

"Dobe I know I said not looking at people was bad, but staring is also unhealthy." The raven replied his old confidence returning to him.

"I wasn't staring teme." Naruto retorted though he wasn't so sure himself.

"It's okay. Are you still coming to the training grounds? I just want to talk I promise." The raven said trying to make sure that he could at least get a chance with the blonde-haired, blue-eyed shinobi.

"I don't know, Isn't it going to be weird if I just leave with you? I mean Sakura-chan is gonna think that I'm ditching her again." The blonde replied.

"It's okay. Hinata has got us covered. But just to be sure, I should probably leave before you do." Sasuke said, thrilled that Naruto was actually considering meeting him.

"Okay. But don't try anything funny." Naruto said seriously as he got off the bar to sit next to Shikamaru seeing as almost everyone was back on the dance floor. Sasuke left and Naruto was left with an un-attentive Sakura who was busy on her phone and Shikamaru downing another glass of 'Fanta Fruit Twist' and 'Vodka.'

"I'm guessing you're going right?" Shikamaru asked as he sipped another glass.

"Yeah I suppose so, I mean I just want to hear what he has to say. That's not so bad is it?" Naruto replied. Meanwhile, while they carried on their conversation, Sakura was making preparations on her phone.

'Oh, this is only the beginning Naru-chan, tonight, your world is going to start to crumble apart before your eyes. I'll bring you down like the son-of-a-bitch you are for turning my Sasuke-kun GAY!, Bust rest assured I'l convert him back. I mean look at me, who could resist this gift that God has so generously gifted me with.'

"Yeah, everything is ready. Just be there and make sure everyone is in their position. This has got to go according to plan if I want to come out on top." She said a cynical sneer on her face. "Break him until there's nothing left to break and then completely eliminate him. I want him dead." Sakura said into the mysterious stranger on the other end of the line.

"Yes m'am! He will be destroyed!" Sakura smiled at the reply and with a cheery smile on her face, she walked over to Naruto and Shikamaru.

"Sorry Naru-chan but I have to go now. Mum just called and she needs my help with something, sorry for leaving you so early." Sakura lied as she kissed Naruto on his whiskered cheeks before leaving both ninja's to stare behind her back. Her pink dress fluttering with every step she took.

* * *

Yay Chapter 3 Completed. Longest Chapter Yet, Hopefully I'll keep Improving and Make this story something Good.  
(1) HEhe Shikamaru and Naruto used to have a thinG! ; I kinda like that pairing! ^^ xD  
(2) Even though it's been a really long time in the Manga since Sasuke killed Itachi, I still can't forgive him so I punished him by letting Naruto lose his innocence to Shikamaru instead of Him + I think ShikaxNaru is a really cute pairing! *HEhe Evil Snicker*

Sorry for leaving it off here but I still have to read a really crappy book for my literature exam on Tuesday! *Uuugh* I just had a donaught soo I guess I'll pass that out too.  
*Passes out Apple Donaughts and Apple Juice to all story readers and Reviewers! =D  
Don't Forget R&R!  
Mwahahahahaha Review, Review, Review! xD ^^

_**Vampire Whore**: _Holy Shit...You're scaring me...That Grin is like Sakura's! :|  
_**YouKnowWhoThisIs:**_ What ever do you mean?  
_**Vampire Whore:**_ Oh My God. Denial!,, Something's UP! Everyone watch out for next chapter, she's planning something! :|?  
_**YouKnowWhoThisIs**__:_ (A),, *Drags Vampire Whore by her Feat.* Goodbye Readers! Sleep Tight  
_**Vampire Whore:**_ *Kicks and Trashes around* Save ME! SOMEBODY SAVE ME!  
_**YouKnowWhoThisIs:**_ Hehe I Knew I'd get you to stop being all quiet sooner or later! *Smirk*  
_**Vampire Whore:**_ Huh What? I wasn't quiet...Oh I know! You miss me when I'm not talking to you.  
_**YouKnowWhoThisIs:**_ Huh...NO! That's not It.  
_**Vampire Whore:**_ HAH That's it... Go on ADMIT IT!!  
_**YouKnowWhoThisIs**__:_ No!  
_**Vampire Whore:**_ ADMIT IT!  
_**YouKnowWhoThisIs:**_ No NEVER! Mwahahahahaha! *  
_**Vampire Whore:**_ Awh! ;; It's the End for ME! Farewell Readers...It was NICE know you all! Don't Forget, Read&Review! ^^

_Ja ne xx_


	4. Broken Emotions

Yay chapter 4! ; Hopefully I'm improving this story because I'm not so sure! But rest assured I'll keep doing my best. Thank to everyone for P'ming and messaging and special thanks to: milkchocolatehot64, animeXmangaXobsessed and Anomie86 for the reviews! I'm sorry if I haven't replied to them as usual been kind of busy with exams and leadership courses.

**Disclaimer:** Yup you guessed, I really still don't own Naruto. (Nothing disturbingly perverted has happened so we should still know that Masashi Kishimoto owns the amazing Manga called 'NARUTO!')

_**YouKnowWhoThisIs:**_ He? No smart ass comment today Vampire Whore?

_**BrokenButterfly:**_ Nope!

_**YouKnowWhoThisIs:**_ Who the hell are you and where is Vampire Whore?

_**BrokenButterfly:**_ Remember you went mental and unleashed a power that sucked her into a Black Hole! (-_-')

_**YouKnowWhoThisIs**__:_ o.O? Well beloved readers, I'm going to embark on a mission to save **My Vampire Whore! **(If you tell her I called her MY, I swear I'll deny it!)

_**BrokenButterfly:**__ :_/' Spaz... -.-'

_**YouKnowWhoThisIs:**_ Ok Vampire Whore, I'm coming for you. *War Cry!*

_**BrokenButterfly:**_ I feel your pain, I can see we're not going to get anywhere with out spaz of a writer so for now let's get on with the story ne?

'_thought'  
flashback._

**Chapter 4: Broken Emotions.**

* * *

It was 9 pm when Naruto got to the training grounds. Damn can't believe I'm a whole hour late, _'how many drinks did me and Shika actually have?' _Naruto clumsily walked over to the training grounds when he saw a shadow sitting underneath their favourite tree.

"Uwah temeeeeeeeee, that you?" Naruto slurred as he walked closer to the tree. When he received no reply, he stopped and glared at the black shape supposed to be a tree in the dark.

"Jesus Sasuke-teme, if you've got something to say, hurry up and say it, I didn't come out here just to be ignored by you!" He got irritated when he didn't get any sign of acknowledgement from his rival. He took a few quick strides towards the tree and knelt down to knee level to face the figure. Tan hands went to touch the person but immediately pulled back when he realised who was sitting there.

"Uuh Sakura-chan what are you doing here?" He asked worried as he helped his friend up. His expression changed when he looked over the girl's blooded body and teary eyes. She looked utterly helpless. Naruto gasped and tried to sit her back down, rage building up as he felt the Kyuubi roar within him.

"Who did this to you Sakura-chan?" He sneered baring his teeth. Even though Naruto wasn't so sure if he still felt the same about the girl, he would not forgive anyone who dared lay a hand on her like that. He began to frantically look around to see if he could sense the presence of anyone who could be conveniently hiding in a tree but his search was completely pointless and he didn't feel the presence of anyone.

"Sakura-chan? Who did this to you?" He growled as he sat beside the girl trying to comfort her.

"I don't know…I've never seen him before." She panted frantically as she clung to the boy sitting next to her trying to calm him down. The red-chakra was already starting to burn her skin.

"It's okay Naruto, can you please help me up so I can go home and clean up?" She asked sounding as helpless as she'd ever sounded, even more than that time when team 7 fought Haku and Zabuza.

"Of course Sakura-chan, of course I'll help you. I'll walk you home too; you never know he might still be around here." Naruto replied as he helped the girl up keeping his arms around her shoulders to support her.

"Arigato Naruto" She replied as she wrapped her arms around him. A dark and sinister sneer suddenly appeared on her features which went unnoticed by the blonde ninja as he couldn't see her face. She tightened the grip she had on him and grinned against his shoulder.

"Oh yeah, Sakura-chan? Why d'you come through the training grounds? Your house is on the other side of the vill…" He couldn't complete his sentence as he felt a sharp pain go through his chest. The blood started spewing out of his mouth, the blonde haired shinobi slowly bent down to look at the source of the burning pain when he saw blood oozing freely out of his chest. He looked at the pink-haired shinobi finally seeing the evil sneer on her face.

"Why Sakura-chan, why?" He looked at his current girlfriend confusion evident on his face. His knee started to feel weak, his head dropped of the Med-Nin's shoulder as she twisted the kunai still buried in his chest. He gasped as he felt more blood in his mouth, the striking taste of metal-copper taking over his senses.

"Why?" He asked again as he dropped helplessly to the floor his vision blurring before everything went black, the image of Sakura's sneering face burning in his mind, the last thing he saw before everything went into oblivion.

He awoke in a dark cell, a single window allowing the light of a full luminescent moon shine brightly lighting the grim atmosphere of the cell.

"So you finally awake brat?" A deep alluring voice came from the side of the cell; Naruto looked over to see a big man walking towards him. The man wore a large black trench-coat. He hid his balled head underneath a black hat underneath which he wore a black bandana. He walked over to Naruto eyeing the boy up and down before punching him square in the face. Naruto tried to dodge when he realised that his arms and legs were chained up to the wall. He tried to pull on the chains but the impact only made his wrists burn. He got hit several more times to the ribs before the man suddenly stopped. The door slowly opened to reveal a young woman with pink hair. Sakura walked slowly towards Naruto, she grasped his cheeks between her hands. She kissed him on the lips and the blonde bit her in response.

"Get away from me. What the hell did I ever do to you, you freaking bitch?" He spat at her his glare intensified a thousand fold putting the famous 'Uchiha glare' to shame. She slapped him hard on his face before starting a streak of insane laughter, completely unaffected it seemed by the glare.

"Awh Naru-chan. You look priceless; you should have seen your face when I stabbed that kunai through your chest. Who would have known kyuubi could heal you so quickly." She continued to laugh as if her life depended on it. "Feel lucky I didn't put it through your heart, or should I say it's your bad, you should have just died because death is what you'll be wishing for when I'm through with you." She continued to look at the blonde-haired ninja her laugh finally dying down.

"Too bad Sasuke-kun isn't watching this, I wonder what he'd do if he saw his little 'Naru-chan' like this. Oh well that's just too bad for you, HE'S MINE NOW!" She screamed the last bit out making sure that everyone knew that's she'd claimed the young Uchiha for herself.

"What the hell have you done to Sasuke you bitch? He's not yours, he never liked you. I've always done my best to stand up for you, I ignored all the horrible things people say about you, I fucking loved you, why the hell are you doing this to me?" He asked desperation evident in his expression and clear in his voice.

"Because you took him away from me!" She yelled as she punched him in the face, she watched the blood run from his nose before she smirked. "No worries now though Naru-chan, ones you're out of the picture, he'll realise that the one he really want is me." She wiped the blood on Naruto's face before walking towards the big man.

"Do with him as you wish Raidon, he means nothing to me." She said as she closed the door behind her.

"Hai, Wagata Sakura-sama!" He said even though she'd already left the room.

"So little kitsune, I guess it's just you and me ne? Let's have some fun ne?" He said lust in his eyes as he slowly strutted towards Naruto undoing his belt.

* * *

The young Uchiha's eyes slowly fluttered open; he looked around the room, noticing that something looked different. Realisation hit him and he jerked up having his movements restrained by the chains holding him down to the bed. The raven heard a laugh filled with intentional malice. He calmed down as the chains were starting to hurt his wrists. He looked over to the origin of the sound seeing the pink-haired bitch looking at him a lustful look in her eyes.

_Flashback_

"_What the fuck are you doing here Sakura? I'm meeting someone here any moment now" The Uchiha nearly growled at the pink-haired ninja, he would not forgive her if he ruined her chances with Naruto._

"_Uwah, but Sasuke-kun, you know it's me you really want. It's really evident that you like me so why can't you just drop the act and be with me already." She was determined this time; she was going to get the young Uchiha to fall for her charms and goddess-like body._

"_Sakura get the hell out. I already like someone and even if I didn't I would never like you. You're always bitching about something and you look like a whore." The raven spat out her as he turned to leave._

"_Tsk Sasuke-kun. Hanging out so much with Naruto has made you weak, not even sensing any other presence. You will surely become mine!" She smirked. Before the young Uchiha was able to react, four big men suddenly trapped him and held him firm. Sakura calmly stepped in and jabbed Sasuke with a long needle. His vision became blurred as he dropped to the floor._

"_What the fuck did you do Saku…" He couldn't carry on as his world turned pitch black and everything disappeared as he felt someone lifting him onto their shoulders._

_End Flashback_

"What the fuck are you doing Sakura?" He asked his sharingan flaring.

"Now Sasuke-kun, you really don't want to do that? You wouldn't want little Naru-chan to die now would you?" She said the lustful smile still on her features. She got the reaction that she knew she would. Sasuke's eyes returned to their deep ebony colour.

"What did you do to Naruto you fucking BITCH?" He asked. He was ready to rip the head of the bitch off but for Naruto's safety he calmed himself down and asked his question again.

"Where is Naruto and what have you done to him?"

"Awh come on Sasuke? Why can't you look at me the way you normally look at him? What has he got that I haven't? I mean look at me, I'm freaking PERFECT!" She huffed after she'd finished her long rant.

"You? You've got to be kidding me? Naruto is one million times the person you are or ever will be, he's kind and beautiful, he has a heart of gold and he puts everyone else before himself. Sakura he's a fucking angel, fucking closer to perfect than you'll ever be! He's fucking better than PERFECT!" He yelled and scoffed at her as he tried to break the chains.

"And I'll also save him and make him my boy-friend!" He continued not noticing how much Sakura's expression had changed.

"You say you'll save him? What a joke, you're already too late Sasuke-kun! He's being broken as we speak. Nothing is going to be left of him! I'll fucking destroy him and you're going to helplessly watch me do it without having the ability to do anything to stop me!" She yelled before she quickly pressed a red button beside the bed, a big screen-like TV coming down from the ceiling.

Sasuke's voice hitched as he saw the picture in the screen play out in front of him. Rage filled within him as Sakura just laughed. Though he felt immense pain, he couldn't find it in him to tear his eyes away from the Screen!

* * *

Naruto yelled as he was forcefully pressed against the wall, the other's body pressing against his. He tried to struggle but to no avail due to the chains holding apart his arms and legs. The man Raidon pressed his lips against Naruto's forcefully pushing his tongue through Naruto's lips. Naruto bit it back in response.

"Oh you shouldn't have done that. I'll fucking cut that tongue off." The man said smiling biting Naruto's earlobe before he detached himself from the ear and ones more attacked Naruto's lips. He pushed his knee between the blonde's legs; Naruto gasped but further gave no reaction. Raidon grabbed Naruto's still soft member in his hand trying to stroke it to life. He trailed kisses down Naruto's jaw line stopping by his neck. He sucked and bit hard on several spots leaving 'love bites' all around Naruto's neck and collarbone. Not getting any reaction from the blonde, he got frustrated and in one swift movement, thrust himself inside the blonde. Naruto screamed out in pain, he wasn't ever going to give this man the satisfaction of him crying. NOT EVER! The man violently thrust in and out of Naruto still frustrated with the lack of response and participation from the blonde. Blood ran down Naruto's thighs but he bit his lips to stop the screams of pain from escaping his lips.

The man thrust in one final time before he shot his com deep inside Naruto. He fell against Naruto, the young ninja's member still as limp as when they'd started if not more.

"Boy all I asked you was to show some kind of response but you chose not to, I'm going to make you regret that!" He got some brass knuckles and walked back towards Naruto, the blood still freely flowing down his thighs. He punched the blue-eyed angel in the ribs and watched the bruises appear on the boy's stomach. He repeatedly beat on the boy until he became unconscious.

"Don't think I'm through with you just because you're unconscious. We still have a lot of fun ahead of us little kitsune."

"Hope you enjoyed the show Sakura-sama, I'll do my best next time to get him to scream out loud!"With that said, he walked out of the cell to get cleaned up.

* * *

"So what d'you think Sasuke-kun? Good visualisations on the screen ne?" Sakura said gleefully as she pressed rewind on the big TV and replayed it over and over again. Sasuke was trembling; he shook with rage as he watched the scene play in front of him over and over and over again.

"Sakura you fucking bitch, I swear when I'm out of this place, I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU!" Sasuke shouted at her as he tried to rip the chains apart.

"Oh Sasuke kun, what was that you said, you want to FUCK me? Oh…who knew you were so forward? But I'm sorry that's not possible right now, but I can give you something really good for the time being." With that said she stripped Sasuke of his trousers and quickly gripped at his limp member. The pink haired Kunoichi started stroking his penis back to life but to no avail. She stroked as hard as she could but got no reaction. Sasuke suddenly gasped when he felt something warm engulf his penis.

"Oh I see how this is going to go, if you're not going to give me a reaction, I guess I'll just have to make you ne?" She took an injection and stabbed it right through Sasuke's thigh. His penis suddenly sprang to life and he became hyper sensitive to touch.

"Enjoy the show Naru-chan!" Sakura said as she pressed another button which would lead to Naruto watching everything that she was about to do to Sasuke.

"No Naruto, look away!" Sasuke yelled knowing were this was going. He didn't know if Naruto could hear him but right now it was the best that he could do.

"Aah Sakura, don't fucking aah…touch me" He couldn't contain the moan that ripped their way out of his throat as Sakura sucked extra hard on his now hard penis.

"What the fuck did you just inject into me SAKURA?" Sasuke asked as he gasped ones more from Sakura sucking on his dick extra hard.

"Awh don't worry about that Sasuke-kun, just relax and enjoy." She replied as she carried on, she pumped and stroked and bit and sucked until she felt Sasuke spray his seeds into her mouth, she swallowed every last drop and let go with a plop.

Meanwhile, Naruto watched the show over and over again as Sakura replayed the DVD using the remote control in her room. He watched it not ones removing his eyes from the screen. For the first time in a while, Naruto cried.

"Hah, looks like that's all it took to break him, now Sasuke-kun, there's nothing left of Naruto so you will become MINE!" She walked out of the room leaving Sasuke to drown in his sorrow and regret.

_

* * *

_

_Okay that was chapter 4 completed!, not as long as the previous one but I worked hard on it! So R&R! =D  
I've had some tofee candy so I'll pass those out for today and for anyone who doesn't like Tofee, I pass out to all of you a healthy apple and "Tootie Froothies"_

_Btw; I wanna work on a new one shot or possibly another story while i have some time on my hands! If you have any favourite pairing's please tell me in a review or message or something and i can do one shots and longer stories according to whom i can write the most about! ;; As soon as I have enough replies, I start it straight away!  
Wish me luck lol & Hopefully my writing should have improved considerably!_

_**YouKnowWhoThisIs:**_ Fulfilling my quest to rescue Vampire Whore!

_**BrokenButterfly:**_ Yeah I can see you're still at it. Maybe if you paid more attention to your story instead of that whore, you could have produced a descent chapter for your readers.

_**YouKnowWhoThisIs:**_ You're mean...

_**BrokenButterfly:**_ What ever. '(-_-')'

_**YouKnowWhoThisIs**__:_ Vampire Whore...Come back to me...This bitch is killing me! :'(

_**BrokenButterfly:**__ :_/' Spaz... -.-'

_**YouKnowWhoThisIs:**_ Farewell Readers I'm going to save my trusty Comrade! READ&REVIEW!!

_**BrokenButterfly:**_R&R or feel my Wrath! ;; Mwahahahahaha! 'Hn' See you next week; if I'm still a part of this twisting and disturbing wanabee writer's imagination!

_Ja ne._


	5. Killer Emotions

_Ok;; Time for chapter 5! Thanks to everyone for taking their time to message me about this story and also a special thanks to __milkchocolatehot64__ and Anomie 86 for being regular reviewers! ^^ Only a few more exams to go and I'll do my best to update more regularly! *Woot! Woot!*_

_**Disclaimer:**__ Still don't own Naruto and probably never will! (Problem? -.-')!* ^^_

_**YouKnowWhoThisIs:**__ The inevitable has happened. I did not harvest the power to bring back our trustworthy comrade 'Vampire Whore.' It's a shame indeed._

_**BrokenButterfly:**__ Yes indeed. -.-' (Everyone please for her sanity just play along!)_

_**Vampire Whore:**__ What the hell are you talking about? I'm right here…_

_**YouKnowWhoThisIs:**__ Vampire Whore you came back and you're all right. I'm so happy._

_**Vampire Whore:**__ No thanks to you, when the black hole re-opened, you just got scared and ran off.*Scoff* some rescue mission all right… –.-'_

_**YouKnowWhoThisIs**__:__ Sheesh details, details… It's the thought that counts right? _

_**Vampire Whore:**__ Not if you live me to die… Some acquaintance you are…_

_**BrokenButterfly:**__ I can tell we're not going to get anywhere with these two losers so I suppose we should get on with the story._

_**YouKnowWhoThisIs:/Vampire Whore: **__Shut the hell up you. We introduce our readers to the story!!_

_**BrokenButterfly:**__ If you don't shut up and get on with the damn story, you won't have anymore readers'. Losers! They practiced that all night! Anyways have fun reading while our two idiots carry on arguing. _

"_**Kyuubi speaking either out loud"**_

'_**Kyuubi speaking to Naruto in his host's head.'**_

'_Naruto talking back to Kyuubi in his head'_

**Chapter 5: Killer Emotions**

* * *

After having yet another one of Sakura's henchmen come into the cell and violently rape Naruto, Kyuubi roared with rage within his host as the red chakra engulfed Naruto like a visible cloak. The chakra swirled around the young host's body easily breaking the chains and allowing the blonde to make contact with the ground after 2 nights of hanging of the chains. He walked up to the unknown sap before he punched the unfortunate man in his stomach with all the rage he had built up spiralling him into a wall as he lost consciousness on impact. Raidon after hearing all the commotion quickly ran into the blonde's cell only to be blown back against the door by the sheer force of the incredible chakra.

"Oh, so you got out, I'll have to punish you for that!" Raidon said as he got up and started walking towards Naruto. He grabbed the younger male by the neck and using all his incredible strength, threw Naruto against the far wall, his bones cracking as he made contact with the concrete surface. The Kyuubi host simply got up, his limps contorted in disturbing inhuman ways. He stretched his body before looking Raidon dead in the eyes. The blonde laughed. A maniacal glint resting on each note, the melodic sound of death causing Raidon to back against the only door in the cell as fear consumed his entire being.

"W…what t…the hell are y…you?" Raidon said fear evident in his eyes as he gazed into the golden and red slits of Naruto's. Naruto spoke but the voice not belonging to him, it sounded animalistic and the intent of death crept around every syllable.

"_**So you're the one who's been messing with my kit, the most anyway"**_ Kyuubi roared as a statement not even caring for an answer causing the whole cell to shake before calming down and controlling Naruto's actions.

'_**Breathe and rest kit and I'll do all the work! I know you say you don't want to use my power but desperate times call for desperate measures, and I've been looking for some excitement lately.' **_Kyuubi spoke, the words issuing out of Naruto's mouth. He smiled before calmly walking over to Raidon. The large man tried to run for the door but to no avail as Kyuubi sent him flying into the same wall he moments ago flung Naruto into, shattering the bones in his body on impact.

"_**How ironic you should die like that"**_ The fox laughed as he grabbed Naruto's boxers and trousers putting them on, his shirt had been ripped to shreds so he shrugged it off and went shirtless allowing the world to see that perfectly toned chest of his vessel.

"_**That bitch is going to pay for what she did to you!" **_The fox spoke angrily as he made his way to where Sakura's chakra flow was coming from.

* * *

Sakura gasped as she watched what just happened in Naruto's cell through the large flat screen TV which resided in her current room. She became frantic and started looking for a walkie-talkie which she quickly found next the bed amongst the heaps of clothes she'd thrown onto the floor the previous night.

"Everyone, the blonde idiot has escaped his cell, upon confrontation, KILL HIM!" She spoke into the walkie-talkie as she tried to calm down her nerves.

"Hai Haruno-sama, he'll be taken care off!" A voice replied through the walkie-talkie. Sakura heaved a sigh of relief. She was no idiot, she knew she wouldn't be able to face the Kyuubi by herself, she would be killed instantly. She had planned for a moment like this. The conniving ninja made sure she'd gathered the strongest Rouge Ninja's she'd came across during her missions and helped them escape the prisons of Konoha. She's been planning this for a very long time. Her plan was air tight, nothing could go wrong, she just simple wouldn't allow it. Putting on descent clothes, she used some weird form of ninjutsu to create a barrier around the room completely sealing it from any force from the outside.

"Sakura just give it up already! Whatever the outcome of this battle, I would never gain any feelings for an obsessive bitch like you." Sasuke said coldly hoping that his words were finally getting to her. He didn't like her as a friend and he could hardly endure the burden of being in the same squad as the Med-Nin, heck he hated the fact that they had to breathe the same air and be of the same species.

"Why Sasuke-kun, I'm everything you could ever dream off. I'm going to kill that fucking son of a bitch Naruto once and for all for once more ruining my plans. Ones he's out of the way, you'll have no choice but to fall for my charms." She sneered as she started performing more hand signs. As If the world depended on it, she would blame this whole incident on the young blond and make sure he paid for it personally. It was his fault that Sasuke-kun wouldn't, couldn't appreciate her beauty. She would put an end to Uzumaki Naruto. She would not let that good for nothing shinobi win the man of her dreams.

"Don't worry Sasuke-kun, this can't be the real you, I'm positive that he's done something to make you like this. Don't worry this will end in my favour and you will become MINE!" She said as she continued her hand signs.

* * *

Naruto sliced his way through a bunch of henchmen as he continued his path to where he knew Sakura would be with Sasuke.

"This is wear you end brat. I won't let you hurt Haruno-sama!" A strange man said, a bunch of other men standing behind him ready to take their stances. The blonde just smirked as he came closer to them.

'_**12 against one, and I don't even have any weapons. Don't you think that's a little unfair…For you that is…You'd need another 100 man to stop me!**_' Kyuubi roared as he sliced through the men with relatively ease. He started walking away when another man grabbed his foot.

"I won't let you harm Haruno-sama!" The man grabbed his kunai and stabbed the blonde's ninja's foot to the ground. Kyuubi let out a growl as he kicked the man's head off before pulling the kunai out of his host's foot, using his quick healing abilities; he healed the blonde's leg instantly, making it appear as if it hadn't been damaged at all in the first place. He walked past a little room along the long hallway when he saw his weapon pouch on the table. Walking over, he grabbed the pouch and tied it around his leg where it belonged. As he carried on down the path, more rouge ninjas came out of every room, every corner with the intent to kill the blonde and wipe every traces of him of this earth.

'_**Oi kit, you want to come out and play? These guys are hardly worth my time anymore and I can tell you're getting fired up.'**_ Kyuubi said within his mind to Naruto knowing that he'd completely healed the boy, mind and body. The soul could come afterwards after they'd killed Sakura and beaten the shit out of Sasuke for thinking the blonde was that weak who would break so easily.

'_Right Kyu, they're both gonna learn a lesson! For now though, let me at these punks, I have power too!'_ Naruto replied in his head as the golden-red slits slowly faded back to their normal vibrant blue. Something still felt off though as the blonde looked up all the men with disgust, hatred and anger making his normally bright, reassuring eyes seem hard and cold.

"You sure you guys still want to fight me?" The blonde asked as summoned a bunch of shadow clones, each clone making their own rasengans. Some of the men backed off slightly and ran for the door but many others stayed and charged at the blonde.

"It was very stupid to stay here. You should have followed your cowardly friends, but I suppose dying at my mercy wouldn't bore me so much!" The blonde said as he and his multiple kage-bunshins charged towards the men; each ready made rasengan making direct hits with their targets, either sending them crashing into the wall or other ninjas who were stupid enough to get in the way.

"That was too easy." Naruto said as he walked past and over all the dead bodies sprawled across the floor. He kept walking until he saw the room Sakura's chakra was emanating from.

'_**This is kit, you ready to show that bitch a lesson? Damn do you know how to pick 'em? Can't you just fall in love with a normal chick for once?'**_ Kyuubi laughed at Naruto's misfortune.

'_Shut up Fox, and I'm definitely ready. Do you know what to do with this barrier?'_ Naruto questioned hoping his fox would have an answer as to how to get to the Pink ninja in order to beat the shit out of her.

'_**Are you that stupid gaki? You have power. USE IT! I'm going to relax and watch this fight. It should be fun.'**_

'_Yeah, thanks, here we go.' _He said as he punched the door, the barrier immediately starting to crack and shatter under the brute force of the young boy's power.

* * *

Sakura's face fell instantly as she felt her barrier crumble and fall around her. She became really angry as she got off the bed preparing herself for battle. Sure she hadn't finished her secret weapon but any moment now and it would be done. The door suddenly flew open the hinges being pulled off the wall resulting in the door hitting her smack on her face causing her to fall several feet backwards.

"Naruto, you fucking bastard, I'm going to kill you for that. How dare you embarrass me like that in front of Sasuke-kun?" She yelled as she threw several kunais in the blonde's direction which he easily dodged. A now half clothed Sasuke struggled with the chains holding him to the bed trying to break free from them. This caused the blonde to look at Sasuke allowing a flicker of the old Naruto to pass through his features before his eyes became cold and empty ones more. The little distraction making him lose his guard for a few seconds, Sakura took the opportunity as she aimed a rather heavy punch at the blonde's head which hit.

"Stop fucking looking at him you retard. HE'S MINE!!!!" She shouted as she aimed another punch at his gut which he barely dodged in time.

"Shut the hell up Sakura. One thing, he's not yours. He's not some possession you can just claim as your own you fucking bitch. Another thing, are you actually listening to yourself? The guy can hardly stand you. He hardly listens to you and yet, yet you obsess about him constantly…It's killing you, why can't you see that? I tried to love you with all my heart, heck I asked you out countless numbers of times never giving up hoping that one day your unhealthy obsession for him would stop." Naruto said pointing at Sasuke who just stared at the blonde in disbelief before said ninja continued his speech.

"I thought you'd started to love me and least like me a bit more. I was affectionate towards you. I don't get how your psychopathic fucking mind works that you had to turn out this way. You make me sick!" He growled as he meant to deal her the final blow but something caught his fist and blocked his attack. That was when Sakura started her maniacal laugh once more. The dust that rose around the room after the powerful impact started fading to reveal a creature of some sort. This creature though was part human as it had human looking limbs and arms. Naruto looked closer to see the creature's head which looked just like a dragon's and matching pink and black wings.

"Yes you're finally ready. I need you to kill this punk…" Sakura growled as the beast spread it's wings.

"…Yofune Nushi." (1)

"Yes Sakura-sama. As you please!" The beast said as it used a large amount of chakra to completely destroy the walls of the room. In seconds there was nothing left of the room and everyone was left in the dark and inviting night.

"I'm Yofune Nushi and I'm going to kill you here for Sakura-sama! I'm going to rip you to shreds and eat your guts!" The beast roared as it charged at Naruto. Naruto took his stance and waited for the beast to come closer as he deflected the punch and kicked the dragon-man causing him to fall to the ground. He easily got up and started attacking the blonde again instantly. Kicks and punches directed at each other were deflected and replaced with even stronger ones.

"Give up NARUTO! My Yofune Nushi loses to NO ONE!" Sakura yelled as she cheered her beast on before going to sit on the bed next to a certain raven who was still trying to break through of his chains.

"Give up Sasuke-kun, those chains are all made of titanium and so are the bed posts and as strong as you are, you're not going to be able to break them." She smirked as she started stroking his soft penis. Now enjoy the show and watch as your Naruto is going to die at the hands of my Yofune Nushi.

"You're wrong Sakura. I believe in Naruto and he'll definitely WIN!" Sasuke retorted indeed giving up on messing with the chains as they started cutting his wrists.

"Just wait and see!" Sakura said as the fight progressed. The beast drew a sword and swung it several times at Naruto; the blonde barely dodging them. He created a lot of chakra and blocked the next attack with his bare hands breaking the sword in half. He threw the half in his hand into the air the sword landing point up as it dropped.

'_**Kit this guy isn't from this world. Do you want me to come out and handle him?'**_ Kyuubi asked within Naruto getting ready to engage himself in the battle.

'_NO! I'm going to do this. Just lend me some of your power so I can beat this guy'_ Naruto retorted as he started building up the chakra Kyuubi was feeding him.

'_**As you wish kit, though I honestly wasn't expecting that; Well, I suppose you're growing up.'**_ Kyuubi said laughing as he gave Naruto some more chakra. Naruto took his stance ones more, all his injuries completely healing as Kyuubi's chakra worked through him.

"You're going down Yofune Nushi. Remember my name. Uzumaki Naruto is going to KILL YOU!" Naruto yelled as he charged at the mystical creature. He used his new technique which Lady Tsunade had specifically banned him from using. Summoning a shadow clone, Naruto created his Ultimate rasengan and used the wind element to make his ultimate attack "Ultimate Futon Rasengan." (2) The beast created his own Ultimate attack as he charged towards Naruto.

"I'm gonna rip you too fucking shreds and eat what ever is left of you!" The beast roared as he and Naruto used the last remnants of their chakra in their final moves. This would be the last attack; it would decide the outcome of this match. As both ultimate jutsus met, a blinding white light surrounded both boys creating a large explosion. Both Sasuke and Sakura held their breaths. A few moments later, the beast fell as it disappeared, blood spraying out of every pore in his body. Naruto suddenly appeared in front of Sakura; apparently he had also suffered some damage.

"No you fucking idiot. What did you do to my Yofune Nushi? I'll fucking KILL YOU!" She screeched as she tried to hit the blonde. He caught her fist and threw her in the air.

"Have a good time in hell bitch!" With those words spoken, Sakura landed on Yofune Nushi's sword. It pierced through her heart as the blood started oozing out of her mouth and chest. She tried to get up but her body fell back limply onto the floor; the sword still digging into her heart. She gave one more shout before her voice went dead and everything fell silent and she went into oblivion; the gates of hell opening to her evil deeds. Naruto went back to Sasuke who watched the whole scene too chocked to even realise it was over. He opened his mouth but closed it again now really knowing what he was supposed to say at a moment like this. Not until Naruto full on punched him in the gut.

"You fucking teme!" He shouted at Sasuke as he punched the raven over and over again, the bed breaking under the sheer force and power of the punches.

"Shit…w…what w…was that for…N…Naruto?" Sasuke gasped out confused as Naruto started walking away. The blonde turned back, anger in his eyes.

"How fucking weak do you think I am? You thought I could break that easily? Fuck you Sasuke…I swear to God…FUCK YOU!" Naruto shouted as he started walking away.

"Hey N…Naruto, I'm sorry I didn't mean you were weak…I…I just didn't know what to do. I couldn't get to you!" Sasuke pleaded hoping the blonde would understand and forgive him. Naruto just kept walking.

"Oi Naruto…" He shouted at the blonde.

"At least help me out of these things." He gestured using the last of his strength to shake the coughs signalling to Naruto that he was forgetting something important.

"Fuck you Sasuke…If you have so much power, break them yourself. I'm heading back to Konoha for some ramen! If you're not back in 3 days, maybe I'll send some ninja to come rescue you; until then…Good Luck!" The blonde said finally jumping into a tree and running towards Konoha. Soon enough he was out of Sasuke's sigh. Sasuke was shocked… He couldn't believe Naruto would leave him there like that. Minutes passed before he realised that the blonde meant every word he said. Voicing his frustration, he shouted one more time in vain,

"NARUTOOOOOOO!!!!

* * *

_(1) A Japanese dragon that craved human flash. Once a year he demanded a maiden be sacificed to him! ;; Yeah I didn't really feel like looking up the name of a specific kinda mythical dragon! ;; Haha I'm too tired it's 1 am! Haha no one cares about what the dragon is called right?! ^^_

_(2)I don't think that technique exists lol! ;; I just kind of meshed up Naruto's futon-rasengan from when he was fighting Kakuzu and if you read the manga, his ultimate rasengan! Jeraiya had one too! *Sobs Jeraiya!* Anyways that's pretty much it if you were wondering if such a techqiue was actually used in Naruto! ^^_

_I don't feel like eating anything right now because it's just not the right time; Either way though, You dear readers deserve candy for actually reading this story! ;; So I pass out unlimited amounts of Cutton-Candy and Big Swirly Carnaval Lollypops! ^^  
I hope to get chapter 6 Up before wednesday! R&R! [=_

_**Vampire Whore:**__ Hold it right there punks...Haha got yah! I just wanted to say good bye and thanks for sticking with us through this chapter! =D_

_**YouKnowWhoThisIs:**__ What d'you mean us...I'm the one doing all the work! o.O!_

_**BrokenButterfly:**__ Who cares..._

_**Vampire Whore:**__ Precisely BrokenButterfly... I think we could form an alliance and become the best of friends... *Runs to hug BrokenButterfly*_

_**YouKnowWhoThisIs:**__ Vampire Whore you came back and you're all right. I'm so happy._

_**BrokenButterfly:**__*Kick Down Vampire Whore* Don't touch me you little shit..._

_**Vampire Whore: **__*Cries and hinds behind YouKnowWhoThisIs!*_

_**YouKnowWhoThisIs:** Hey what I'm I? The rebound... Go away I don't want you anymore..._

_**BrokenButterfly:**__ I swear sometimes I doubt out dear writer's sanity...You know what...I actually really don't care...Wish me luck in dealing with those two retards! ;; Ja ne... Don't Forget! Read&Review! [=_


	6. Redeveloped Emotions

_Okay finally out with the long overdue chapter. I'm sorry it took so long but I wasn't quite sure were I should go with the story. I'm sorry if this chapter is disappointing considering the wait, but I promise I know what I'm doing again and the next chapter will be much better than this. Thanks to all of you who haven't given up hope on me yet! Special thanks to Anomie86 and nejisoifon-lover91 for the reviews to the previous chapter!_

_**Disclaimer:** Nope still don't own Naruto! Until someone buys it for me, the honour still belongs to Masashi Kishimoto!_

_**BrokenButterfly:**__ You took your time with this chapter!_

_**Vampire Whore:**__ Yeah, what's going on with you woman? *Pokes to see if she's still alive!*_

_**YouKnowWhoThisIs:**__ *Slaps invading hand away* I'm updating now aren't I? Leave me alone!_

_**Naruto:** I'll save you Pirate from this evil imaginary creatures. You made me bad-ass so I'm repaying my thanks! *Sends Vampire Whore and BrokenButterfly sky high*_

_**YouKnowWhoThisIs: **__Thank you Naruto, I knew I could always count on you._

_**Naruto:**__ No problem dear writer. As long as you now update on time, you shall stay on my good side and I will come to your aid. _

_**YouKnowWhoThisIs: **__*Sobs on Naruto's shoulder.* Thank you so much. Okay readers; enjoy this attempt of a chapter! ^^ Pirate out!_

'_Thought'  
Flashback._

**Chapter 6 : Developed Emotions.**

* * *

Sasuke currently sat in Lee's dojo after having just finished sparing with the weird looking ninja. He proceeded to glare at the green ninja before him whom had a slightly amused grin on his face for once more bringing up the whole incident of Naruto leaving him tied to a bed in the middle of the forest; half naked none the less. Sasuke used his eyes to drill holes into Lee's head but Konoha's green beast just wouldn't back down as he continued to muse at the raven's expense.

"I still can't believe he left you in all your youthful glory in the forest like that!" Lee exclaimed unable to contain the laugh that was just threatening to break free any moment now. The Sakura hindrance had occurred 2 weeks ago and his and Naruto's relationship hadn't gotten any better, it had actually reverted and things were now worst than when he had first confessed his love to the blonde. The blonde still favoured being angry at him for thinking he was weak and would break so easily.

Sasuke tried glaring again at the source of his currently irritated and annoyed mood but the amused ninja just wouldn't stop laughing at him_. 'Hn…I wonder is there's something wrong with my eyes.'_ He doubted the option though as he still had perfect vision_. 'You're getting soft Uchiha!'_ a voice told him in his head but he shrugged it off as he would not submit to that side of him ever again. Nothing good ever came from the so called 'Uchiha Pride.'

"Hn, can you drop it now Lee, you know it's been like two weeks since in happened…Will you give it a rest already? You're really starting to grate my nerves." The young Uchiha replied his eyes twitching in annoyance as he quickly became angry with the youthful and vigorous ninja. Lee continued to laugh as he tried to calm himself down; failing miserably.

"But Sasuke, you should have seen your face" Lee stopped to catch his breath as he thought about when they went to rescue Sasuke after Naruto got back and told the Hokage what had happened; three days later.

"All your joyousness was completely drained and you couldn't even stand. I sympathize with your lack of youthfulness." Lee continued as the smile of his features remained starting to finally subside.

"Do you honestly blame me; I'd been tied on that stupid bed for three days without any food or water. I could have died." The Uchiha said disdainfully as he continued to talk to Lee who showed no sign of remorse for laughing what so ever. "I could have seriously been eaten alive by some hideous creature!" The Uchiha tried to stress his point at how dangerous it was to be left in such a vulnerable situation; though he momentarily wished that he had been eaten alive by some wild beasts. Nothing he told himself could be worst than the humiliation he faced when Kakashi, Shikamaru, Chouji, Ino and Lee had come to rescue him. He scoffed at the memory.

_Flashback._

"_Oh my God!" Ino yelled as she spotted the Uchiha tied to a bed just as Naruto had informed the Hokage. She ran forward hoping to indeed find the raven haired male in all his glorious manhood wearing only his boxers. As she neared him she felt herself getting faint as she felt something sticky running down her nose. She wiped the substance to find out that she had a serious nosebleed. Wiping her nose she cursed Sakura for anything she wished she could have done herself to ravish the vulnerable raven, though she would have handled the situation differently, in a less psychopathic and desperate way._

_Hearing the scream of Ino, Sasuke slowly turned his head to see his sensei and the former members of Team Asuma approaching him including Lee?! His movements were retrained due to the chains that still had him restricted to the comfort of the bed. Sasuke at this moment thought of the damned bed as anything but comforting._

_Kakashi came up to him with what looked like an amused smirk on his face. Sasuke couldn't really tell as the man still wore that ridiculous mask which shielded half of his face. The other ninja's sent to retrieve him watched amusedly as Kakashi loosened the captive ninja from his chains with one hand busy holding his '__Icha Icha Paradise__' book in the other. The Uchiha wanted to blush due to the situation he was in, he knew he wasn't going to stop hearing about this. He wanted to crawl into a hole but held his cool due to the damned ridiculous 'Uchiha Pride.' His face quickly changed though from embarrassed to annoyed when Shikamaru started talking._

"_Jeez what a drag…Couldn't we just leave him here? I'm sure some animal would have gotten to him sooner or later." The lazy ninja glared at the last Uchiha for putting Naruto through so much trouble. Kakashi's eyes now upside down 'U's' looked down at the raven before throwing him some shorts and a t-shirt. The young looking sensei looked up at Shikamaru who still stood there glaring at the Uchiha._

"_Yeah you'd better be lucky Naruto is too stupidly forgiving for his own good and decided to be superficially nice to you to get your ass some clothes to wear!" Shikamaru was sure that he would hold a grudge against the Uchiha; he would make sure he summoned up every ounce of energy in his body in order to make sure he could remain angry at the man that caused his ex lover so much grief._

_Through the whole exchange between Kakashi and Shikamaru as to what to do with Ino who had passed out for extreme blood loss, Lee had just laughed his pants off grinning at the Uchiha like he had just been smacked in the face with a gigantic cream pie. Kakashi had decided to carry the Uchiha since he was positive that the Nara heir would try to kill him and Lee wouldn't be able to fight while carrying a vulnerable Uchiha. Konoha's green beast had carried Ino loudly exclaiming profanities along the lines of "Youthful exercise" and "helping out my __overly joyous comrade!" The group not in the mood to argue with the hyperactive ninja just let him do as he pleased._

_End flashback. _

Surprisingly to everyone's reaction, no one including Lee who had a crush on the pink haired ninja seemed to care that she'd died in such a gruesome and horrifying way. No one except for the Hokage; the woman had wanted to resurrect the ninja just so that she could personally torture her and show her the fury and wrath of the fifth Hokage when you messed with the person she considered a younger brother. The following two weeks after the incident had progressed as if nothing had ever happened; even Sakura's parents had stopped grieving about the loss of their disgraceful child and carried on with their own lives. Everyone seemed to be content with life without the annoying pink shinobi.

* * *

Sasuke at this moment in time stood outside of Naruto's small apartment door knocking for what seemed like the twentieth time. He sighed as he tried again and again eventually resting his head on the door hoping that Naruto would eventually open it. After ten minutes in silence and glaring neighbours who were trying to get some eye shut and he still hadn't been acknowledged by Naruto, he began knocking again this time calling out the blonde's name begging the God's that had normally been in his favour to let the blonde open up to him once more.

"Naruto, please open the door and let me in? I just want to talk. I'm sorry for not acknowledging how strong you are mentally and physically. I was just really worried you that I failed to notice your strength. Please Naruto? Just talk to me okay?" The young Uchiha sucked up what ever pride and dignity he had managed to retain after being seen half naked the victim of a disturbingly obsessive ninja and pleaded that the blonde opened the door and let him in or at least converse with him if only for a little while, Naruto's constantly ignoring him was really taking it's toll on the young Uchiha. From inside the small apartment, Sasuke heard the sound of feet shuffling and the door slowly opened to reveal a rather sexy looking Naruto. The blonde's golden locks were tangled and sticking out in very nice looking spikes that framed his face perfectly. He had no shirt on just his pyjama pants giving Sasuke the impression that he had just gotten into bed ready for some sleep. The Uchiha stood mesmerised staring at the well toned and chiselled chest belonging to Naruto that he had seen so many times in his dreams and fantasies. He quickly snapped back to reality by the harsh tone of Naruto's voice.

"What do you want Sasuke? I was trying to sleep!" Naruto scowled at the person that had been banging on his door for over twenty minutes now.

"Umm, can I come in please? I just want to umm talk!" Sasuke asked pleadingly looking at Naruto. All this hesitation really wasn't doing any good to his pride but he would suck it up and endure it and make himself look completely stupid just so that he could be in the blonde's good graces once more. Naruto didn't even reply with a dignified response as he moved slightly opening the door further allowing the raven to let himself in.

Sasuke took in the appearance of Naruto's small apartment. The little room was filled with ramen cups scattered everywhere, Naruto sure had messed the place up since the Uchiha moved to Lee's place after shamefully admitting his feelings towards the blonde.

"So start talking then." Naruto's icy tone snapped him out of this stupefied state and he finally locked gazes with his best friend's eyes. An amused and gleeful emotion flickered through those beautiful sapphire orbs and they disappeared as soon as they appeared making Sasuke really doubt their ever being there. _'Hn…maybe I really should check my eye sight?' _He snapped himself back to reality as Naruto looked at him expectantly waiting for what he had to say.

"I'm still waiting." Naruto replied as he waited for the raven to start talking, his patience growing thinner and thinner as the raven seemed to have suddenly lost his sense of speech. Sasuke cleared his throat and took a step closer to Naruto, their faces really close to each other.

"Naruto, I'm sorry for everything that has happened these past few weeks-" The raven started but was cut of by an angry Naruto.

"So you keep saying. Words have no meaning if you don't show me how sorry you really are Sasuke!" Naruto spat out glaring at the apologetic Uchiha, snapping Sasuke's will as he gathered all his courage and pushed himself onto Naruto pressing his lips against soft supple ones. He reluctantly pulled away expecting a punch to slam against his gut. He slowly closed his eyes and tensed his body waiting for the inevitable punch or kick that was sure to come. After what felt like eternity but was actually only minutes in silence, Sasuke slowly opened his eyes to see a grinning Naruto. He quirked an eyebrow at the blonde's strange and odd behaviour.

"Bastard like it was your freaking fault I got kidnapped and raped. Okay maybe it was your fault indirectly but you couldn't exactly stop them for doing those things to me in the situation you were in. It just pissed me off to think that you thought I would be that easy to break. My heart has be crushed repeatedly Sasuke mainly by you but I always find a way to heal it. Be it with my friends help or your return back to the village, it always mends itself back into place! So don't ever doubt my emotional strength like that ever again." Naruto finished his long rant silently daring the Uchiha to argue with him. He sighed as he moved away to sit on his couch when all Sasuke could do was stare at him incredulously. His body momentarily tensed when he felt strong arms wrap around his neck. He sighed his body relaxing into the warmth the Uchiha was radiating as said raven once more commenced in apologising.

"Naruto, I'm sorry I was too emotionally weak that I left you at Valley of End. That I *gulp* put that chidori through your chest. I'll live with my guilty conscience but I'm most sorry for ever doubting your will strength Naruto. You were my inspiration to become stronger, even when we were kids when I first met you at the docks, I was amazed by how you could keep grinning and smiling like you do with all that pain bottled up. I've always looked up to you and I regret not ever showing you the way I really felt! Please forgive and let's start all over! Please Naruto?" Sasuke desperately pleaded as he leant more into Naruto's body desperate to show the blonde how strongly he felt about him. Sighing once again Naruto turned their positions so that he could search Sasuke's eyes for any reason that would make him not give the raven a second chance. Finding none, he uncertainly pulled the raven into a tighter hug allowing them to share their pent up emotions together.

"It won't be easy gaining back my trust but I'll try my best to open up to you. This is the best I can offer you right now!" Naruto replied as he pulled himself away from Sasuke's embrace in favour of sitting comfortably on the couch. The young Uchiha smiled a real smile only meant for Naruto's eyes as he sat next to the blonde hoping they could work things out and start afresh. Sasuke knew that it would take some time before Naruto could accept him as a lover but for now he was just content with being friends again. He would wait to see where their new found development would lead him. Leaning the blonde into his chest for warmth, both ninja's fell asleep on the couch uncertain about what tomorrow held for them.

* * *

"You said what?" A surprisingly loud Shikamaru couldn't believe what he was hearing. He looked ready to murder someone; a certain Uchiha Sasuke to be precise.

"Damn Shika, where'd all this energy come from? And besides it's not like I'm going out with him, he'll have to work really hard for that!" Naruto smirked seeing the shock of disbelief on his friend's face_. 'Who knew Shikamaru could be so troublesome'_ Naruto mused in his head at the irony that came with that sentence.

"Naruto please tell me this is all some sick joke and you'll start laughing at me any minute now" When Naruto did no such thing, Shikamaru looked about ready to kill. He calmed himself down looking Naruto in the eyes.

"You're actually considering being with him aren't you?" Shikamaru scowled deeper. No way in hell was he going to watch Naruto get close to the bastard of an Uchiha.

"Calm down Shika, that look doesn't suit you." Naruto's voice took a serious tone all of a sudden as he continued.

"I don't know what to do with myself Shikamaru!" He sighed as he lay back down on the roof of the Nara house hold.

"As a very jealous friend Naruto, you wouldn't want to listen to my advice so I'm also not going to voice it. Just know that I'll seriously hurt the Uchiha if he does anything to you that I'm not happy with." Shikamaru sighed for what felt like the hundredth time that day.

"What a drag…conversations with you are always so troublesome."Shikamaru continued returning to his hold self as he pulled his blonde friend into his chest and ruffling his already tangled spikes. Naruto grinned smugly at his friend knowing that he had gotten the approval from the very protective lazy ass ninja who all of a sudden actually wasn't so lazy anymore.

"Thanks Shika. I've got to talk to Tsunade on an upcoming mission. You know you'll always be my favourite friend. Just don't tell Kiba or Gaara or I swear I'll deny it!" Naruto said smiling as he gave his friend a hug jumping of the roof and gracefully landing on his feet.

"Yeah, yeah I won't! Be careful with the Uchiha!" The Nara replied to Naruto's already retreating back as he made himself comfortable still wanting to watch the clouds go by. _'Damn stupid Naruto, always getting himself into this kind of situations.'_ Shikamaru sighed finally closing his eyes getting tired.

* * *

_Okay I got through this disgraceful chapter! Next chapter will be better I promise!  
French bonbons for all. *Throws bonbons at readers!*_

_Ja!~_


	7. Mournful and Determined Emotions

_Yeah finally out with chapter 7! I'm really sorry that it's (surprise, surprise) once again late! But I have an excuse. Seriously. I've been cabbaged (ill) for like most of the week and basketball is killing me!, my coach decided it would improve "team bonding" if we all went jogging at 6 in the morning! GAH I play with boys, there's only so much bonding I can do with a bunch of knuckle heads! But yeah I'm gonna stop rambling again now and just let you get on with the story! [= ;; Oh yeah lots of thanks to Anime86, Kyuunaru-lovr and __nejisoifon-lover91__ for the reviews! You Guys ROCK!_

_**Disclaimer:**__ I swear I keep having this repeated dream when all the Naruto characters belong to me and live up to my every need. But just when it gets good and I get the contract which signs them over to me; M. Kishimoto just has to pop up and cause the papers to spontaneously combust! But just you wait and see Kishimoto. One day, I tell you, they will me MINE! All MINE! Nyahahah! xD_

**_THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS __SPOILERS_**_** TO THE RECENT NARUTO MANGA CHAPTERS! BUT THE SPOILERS HAVE BEEN TWEAKED A LOT…  
**I'm really sorry if there are a lot of spelling errors in this chapter, I did it using Word pad and it hasn't got spell check, I proof read it so hopefully it won't be that bad!_

_**YouKnowWhoThisIs:**__ Yeah no annoying drabbles today! On with the Story! ;; Up-up and Away!_

Chapter 6: Mournful and Determined Emotions…

* * *

"Oi baa-chan, what's this mission going to be about?" An enthusiastic Naruto bounced up and down as the Hokage ushered him to take a seat on the red chair. The blonde couldn't help but be excited; it had been a while since he'd been on a mission or done anything exhilarating for that matter. Naruto was so thrilled that he failed to notice the presence of his entire team and two old frogs present in the room. After a while of silence, his energy eventually died down and he took in everyone's sullen faces.

"Why does everyone look so worried? What's going on Sakura-chan?" The blonde started getting impatient at the sorrowful looks he was receiving in the room. No one would tell him what was going on and that fact was seriously grating on the blonde's nerves.

"Jesus, I thought I had a mission, why are you all just sitting there and staring at me? Can't you say anything?" The young ninja asked again getting really annoyed; at this point, he just wanted to get the hell out of the silent room, the tension inside was literally suffocating him.

"Ah gaki, I don't know how to tell you this." The Fifth Hokage Tsunade one of the three legendary Sanin said as she folded her arms on her office table resting her head on it looking solemnly at her favourite Ninja.

"So that's the boy Jiraiya always talked about? I don't know how we're going to tell him this, they seemed pretty close." Naruto forgetting all his previous anger, impatience and frustration perked up when he heard the name of his perverted sensei; the man he had travelled with for three whole years while he was trying to gain new powers to bring back his raven haired friend.

"Oh baa-chan is Ero-sanin coming to the village, I need to show him this really cool technique I've been working on but didn't quite grasp when we were training together." The blonde continued to ramble on and on about how awesome the new technique was and how he couldn't wait for his sensei to see it as the old man told Naruto only someone as persistent as him could accomplish it. Tsunade once again sighed into her folded arms.

"I'm afraid you won't get to show him that new Technique Naru-" She started but couldn't carry on from there. The blonde ninja inwardly started to panic, Tsunade only called him _Naruto_ when he was being an idiot and she wanted to kill him or when she had bad news. Seeing as her eye wasn't twitching spastically, the young shinobi figured it was the later.

"Baa-chan you can tell me you know? Did that perverted man get hurt?" Naruto asked avoiding the worst. HE knew Jiraiya could take care of himself. Just because the man was a pervert didn't mean he couldn't handle himself.

"Naruto, I'm afraid he's more than hurt, apparently Jiraiya died in battle." Everyone fell silent. Though Kakashi, Sai and Sasuke had been in the room waiting for the blonde to arrive, none of them actually knew what their Hokage had to say to them, they were just more patient than the blonde and didn't ask any questions.

It seemed it took a while for the usually idiotic ninja to comprehend what had been said because all of a sudden the room was in an uproar as Naruto started shouting at their Hokage.

"What do you mean TSUNADE? How could he have died in battle? What team went with him? How could they just let him die?" Naruto was beyond angry as he cursed and flailed around throwing anything that was stupid enough to be in his way.

"Naruto calm down. He wasn't with a team; he went out on his own trying to investigate Akatsuki leader's whereabouts." Tsunade whispered lowly when it looked like the blonde had started to breathe. She supposed she saw this coming, the blonde and her dead friend were extremely close; almost like family.

"WHAT? What do you mean he went on this own Tsunade? There's no way you would send him on his own to confront Akatsuki, there's no way right? This is all some sick joke right Tsunade? I bet the old man is outside laughing his perverted pants off." Naruto looked about ready to break down. He looked helplessly at the Hokage as he hoped that the woman was indeed joking. When he saw her shake her head in disappointment, the blonde glared at the woman that he trusted; his eyes momentarily becoming red slits.

"How could you baa-chan? How could you let him walk into enemy territory without any back-up?" Naruto broke down looking accusingly at the woman who was now almost in tears.

"Naruto…I-I tried…I s-swear I did. He would not listen to me. He promised he wouldn't get into any fights but it looked like he did and well, the worst happened." Tsunade nearly broke down and cried but smiled instead appreciatively when her personal assistant Shizune put a glass of sake in front of her face.

The blond grief-stricken shinobi collapsed to the floor all of a sudden feeling extremely tired when he felt strong arms wrap around him lovingly. He poured his heart out into his raven haired friend's shoulder.

Kakashi and Sai finally got the courage to come and console the blonde as each of them sat beside him as the raven continued to cradle him like a dejected and broken child.

"Come on Naruto, this isn't like you. You need to be strong, everything will be okay eventually." Kakashi tried to stay neutral and encouraging but he knew deep down it was in vein. The silver haired ninja had personally seen how close Naruto had been to the legendary sanin, the man acted like the father Naruto never had the chance of meeting. Kakashi couldn't help but look in despair as he watched his mournful student.

"How can you look me in the eye and seriously say that Kakashi-sensei? Ero-sanin, my Ero-sanin is dead?! How do you expect things to be okay again?" The blonde's upsetting cries had overtime subsided into hollow sniffers and coughs.

Everyone fell quiet when one of the old looking toads croaked awkwardly. Tsunade forgot she hadn't introduced them to the group of ninja's before her as everyone had been too grief stricken to pay any attention.

"Umm Naruto, this two are Jiraiya's toad senseis. Shima and Fukasaku were with him when he was fighting with Pein; the alleged Akatsuki leader." Tsunade introduced them to everyone present in the room as everyone gave them their full attention.

"Naruto" Shima started but stopped as she looked at her husband for help.

"Naruto, Jiraiya never stopped talking about you whenever we were training or sparring with him. He said you were the best student he'd ever had, the forth included. How would you feel if Jiraiya saw you like this? He wouldn't be able to brag about you anymore wherever he is." Fukasaku stated as a matter of fact. He became really happy when he saw Naruto recollect his confident composure and got himself up; the young Uchiha reluctantly releasing his grip.

"He bragged about me?" Naruto asked unbelievably, he wanted the man to remain proud of him even though he wasn't physically there.

The young Kyuubi vessel beamed and flashed them a tooth grin. "Jiraiya-sensei was proud of me and I'm going to continue training harder and harder so that he can smile down at me every time." His smile suddenly turned sad when he saw the look Tsunade was giving her sake cup. The blonde walked over to the old woman with the deceiving looks and kissed her on her cheek.

"It's alright baa-chan. I know you would have stopped him if you could. He's just so stubborn. Why couldn't he just be more obedient like me?" Naruto cracked a smile as he watched the woman do the same.

"Ah Gaki, I'm glad you don't hate me. I'm sorry for not being able to stop him." The woman wrapped her strong arms around the boy she considered her younger brother.

"Okay now that we've settled this to some extent, Kakashi." Said ninja perked up at the mentioning of his name. "I would like all of you to infiltrate Akatsuki lair and bring me this so-called leader." Tsunade commanded immediately serious.

"But Hokage-sama, if Jiraiya-san couldn't win the battle with his opponent, how are we supposed to possibly bring said ninja back? He must have some extra ordinary abilities we haven't heard about." Kakashi asked already beginning to formulate a plan in his head. Though the man knew nothing of his opponents abilities, he still already started formulating different scenarios in his mind.

"The opponent is the Rinnegan user. He is able to use 6 different bodies and they all share the same line of vision. Each of the bodies can control a certain ninja technique. Jiraiya defeated the one with summoning techniques but another one came and replaced him with the same abilities. We don't know how many of these spare bodies Pein keeps but we should assume at least 2 spares for each one. Also one more thing, Jiraiya said he knew the real Rinnegan user and none of the six bodies were him. So we should assume that there's someone controlling them all." Shima started explaining to the group of ninja's. When everyone's facial expression faltered, she hurriedly continued.

"But when we fought Pein, he had been in his home country and therefore able to summon all the spare Peins but if we attack them in the lair where we recently found out they were hiding, he won't be able to get the spare Peins, its basically going to be an ambush on the notorious Akatsuki leader." She continued to speak as everyone listened intently. She explained how they were going to need at least three teams with one jounin on each squad to lead the infiltration.

"Okay Naruto after hearing that, I have a proposal for you." The blonde looked confused at the old male frog before smiling at him waiting to hear him out.

"What is it old man? I mean toad?" Naruto asked still waiting for the toad to continue talking; he was never a really patient person.

"I would like you come with me to the land of toads and learn the secret sage technique. Jiraiya never perfected it but according to everything he's told us, you might have to ability to accomplish such an efficient technique." Naruto beamed at the idea of learning new techniques and jutsus to kick Akatsuki butt.

"YOSH!" The blonde pumped a fist in the air showing his determination.

"Hokage-sama, I'll take Naruto with me for intense training for three days or so, in the mean time, I would very much appreciate it if you managed to come up with a plan with the information we gave you earlier. If you don't mind, we'll take out leave now!"

Hokage gave her acceptance and everyone was ready to leave when a certain raven spoke up for the first time that afternoon.

"Umm Hokage-sama, would it be possible if I went along?" The young Uchiha asked; his challenging eyes set on his Hokage.

"Personally, I don't really think it'll be a good idea but it's not up to me, it's up to Fukasaku and Shima who are going to be leading the training. This is out of my hands Uchiha." Lady Tsunade replied eyeing the raven suspiciously. Just because Sasuke had been accepted back into Konoha didn't mean she forgot about all the pain the male brought her younger brother through! (1)

"Well Fukasaku-sama?" The raven was persistent. He was determined to see the blonde through this intense training.

"I see no problem with you coming along; Naruto would need to spar with someone of high abilities to see how much he's improved once in sage-mode compared to an average shinobi using chakra alone. So you have my permission."Fukasaku gave the young Uchiha his acknowledgement as he brought out a giant scroll.

"Naruto, you know how you first summoned Gamabunta to the real world and signed a deal using the scroll?" The blonde nodded is head furiously showing that he indeed remembered the correct technique.

"Well, we're going to be summoning you to out world so the journey shouldn't take seconds. Only sages have this ability."

Quickly dispersing in a puff of smoke, Lady Tsunade was left in her office with just Kakashi and Sai as Shizune had gone out to get her another bottle of sake.

"Well, what are you waiting for brats? Round up Team Gai, Team Kurenai and Team Shikamaru using Yamato as the temporary squad leader. We'll going to need all the help we can get."

"Hai." Bowing down to show their respects, both ninja's immediately left the Hokage's office to carry out their task.

* * *

Upon arrival in the land of sages, Fukasaku began the intense training and the young blond found himself working harder than he ever had.

"Come on Naruto and focus, you will be turned into a toad otherwise!" The old toad sage explained to the blonde once more and knocked his staff on the ninja's head to emphasize his point.

Naruto learned from Fukasaku while training the different between sages and ordinary shinobi. While ninjas use their own chakra, sages use the power of natural elements. Ninjas are at an extreme disadvantage when fighting a fellow shinobi in sage mode because unlike chakra which had a limit, nature's natural elements are infinite in its sources.

Fukasaku explained while not many ninjas became toad sages, the disadvantage being while training to achieve sage mode, if the body didn't accept the foreign power, it would slowly reject it turning the person into a dead toad statue.

Naruto snapped out of his thinking and started focussing when he felt another hit on his head from Fukasaku's staff. The blonde had been manipulating his natural element for more than thirteen hours and hadn't taken a break. He was determined to gain the power and complete the process required; a process which his dead sensei hadn't been able to accomplish.

"We'll take a break now Naruto and resume training in an hour. So go and have something to eat and when we return you can spar with Sasuke to see how much you've improved." Fukasaku insisted as the blonde kept proclaiming and insisting he could continue training. He kept pressing the fact on how he wasn't hungry... All arguments stopped though when his stomach growled clearly not agreeing with the blonde.

"Yeah Naruto, maybe it's a good idea If you take a short break after all you've been working really hard and so had Fukasaku-sama." The young Uchiha suddenly appeared beside the blonde resting his hand on the boy's shoulder.

"Yes Naruto listen your friend. He's got a sensible head on his shoulder." Fukasaku continued to press the issue as he once more knocked the knucklehead ninja with his special staff.

After a long moment of hesitation, the blonde finally sighed in defeat as he let Sasuke lead him towards where the other toads were eating. After getting their food which seemed to be alive and moving, the raven let his blonde friend to a secluded spot which he had discovered while doing his own training.

Sitting down under a large tree, the young Uchiha stared uncertainly and uncomfortably at his friend. He started feeling anxious when the young kitsune had yet to utter a single word. Sasuke cleared his throat awkwardly as he scooted closer to his friend.

"So are we okay Naruto? I mean you're not longer mad at me are you?" The raven didn't want to look into Naruto's eyes so he opted for silently glaring at the floor until Naruto spoke.

"What gave you the idea that we weren't? I was just thinking about Ero-sanin." The blonde shrugged before smiling brightly at his friend.

Naruto's smile was contagious because Sasuke couldn't help the small smile that tugged at his lips threatening to stretch across his face.

The raven hadn't spoken a single word about the boy's dead sensei. No words needed to be spoken and saying _sorry _wouldn't make any one feel better because it didn't take away the dull ache. Instead of using words to comfort his team mate and friend, the young Uchiha leaned even closer to the blond and wrapped his arms around the smaller boy's shoulder protectively.

"Hey Naruto…" Sasuke silently whispered into Naruto's ear.

"Yeah Sasuke?"The blond answered as he struggled to face the only remaining Uchiha; his movements being restricted by their position.

"I really do love you Naruto. I mean it with all my heart." Sasuke stared deeply into crystal blue eyes feeling himself drown into the depths of those endless orbs.

"Sasuke, I don't know-" The rest of Naruto's sentence was muffled as warm shaky lips pressed against his own. The Uchiha heir reluctantly pulled away while holding the stubborn Kyuubi vessel tighter in his grip.

"Naruto, I don't want to know how you feel about me just yet. I don't want to know how you don't love me; all I want to know is that you'll try to give _us_ a try."

The raven looked down pathetically not wanting to find rejection in the pools of those azure orbs.

His body immediately relaxed when he felt Naruto tenderly hold up his chin so that onyx black clashed with sapphire blue.

"Tch teme, you never let anyone finish what they're saying; you're worst than me. I'm almost starting to miss the good old days when all you said was 'Hn'."Naruto grinned down fully at his friend before slowly closing the distance between them.

Ebony eyes stared incredulously at his friend who he might added _initiated_ the kiss. Overcome with joy, Sasuke threw one leg over Naruto's and straddled the blonde's hips; their lips all the while remaining connected.

They both pulled away gasping for much needed air. "Dobe I love you."

The pale ninja smirked when he felt Naruto moan while he was busy sucking on the junction between his neck and collar bone. The blonde could practically feel Sasuke's smirk grow wider as he continued to bite, lick, suck and nibble on the tender flesh.

"Ah Sasuke, not now; I still have to traaaa…mngh" The young Kyuubi vessel couldn't contain the moan that drowned out the rest of his sentence.

"It's okay dobe; I've been patient up until now so I think can wait a while longer."

"Yeah some amazingly good patience you've got there teme." Naruto said sarcastically. He thought back to when Sasuke kept banging on his door at night but quickly got rid of that memory.

"Now get your ass off of me. You're heavier than you look." Naruto couldn't stop laughing as he looked at his friend's self cautious state. Naruto wondered just how much Sasuke had changed. The old Sasuke would have smirked, tell Naruto he was a living Greek God in disguise and then completely ignore the blonde after making him feel inferior by getting a few girls to swoon over him.

"That's not a nice thing to say usurantokashi." Sasuke pouted?!

"Yeah but you love me." Naruto stated. "Besides you already know you're perfect; but what ever, just come and spar with me. I want to _kick_ your _ass_." Naruto exclaimed loudly while he beamed as he walked hand in hand with the raven towards old toad Fukasaku.

-

It was allready nightfall when Naruto and Sasuke started sparring. Fukasaku had wanted the blonde to train some more in sage form so he could gauge how much Naruto's body could handle before going into battle.

"Damn Naruto, when did you get so damn fast, I can just barely avoid your movements." The raven tried with much difficulty to keep up with his friend pace and accuracy and he was already in the first stage of his curse mark.

"Gah teme, pay attention!" The raven felt himself lifting of the ground and flying into the sky before his body collided with a rock and he was smashed with brute force into it.

"Shit sorry Sasuke, are you okay?" Naruto stood by his raven haired friend who had fallen to the group like a sac of potatoes.

Sasuke pushed him away slightly frustrated that the blonde was beating him so easily. He couldn't remember when he became so weak…

Naruto sprang back all of a sudden when he noticed Sasuke begin to change.

"Okay Naruto, the real fight starts now. You ready?" The raven was beginning to transform into his second stage of the curse seal. His wings spread out as his chakra flowed out in reasonable amounts. The raven charged towards Naruto letting his wings blow a fierce wind towards the blonde in an attempt to slow it down. Naruto sliced through it and appeared before Sasuke instantly kicking the raven to the floor. The raven used his wing against the ground which prevented him from smashing into the hard surface. He charged once more aiming a kick at the blonde's ribs, the blonde dodged and hopped over his head trying to aim a descent punch at the Uchiha's head; the raven anticipated this with his sharingan and turned around forcefully punching Naruto's jaw. The blonde staggered back but quickly regained his composure as he once more charged towards the Uchiha aiming a direct kick from under his legs which hit causing the raven to growl in pain. The blonde continued his attacks not once giving the cursed ninja a chance to fight back. As time progressed, Sasuke could feel himself getting tired and while Naruto looked like he'd just taken a stroll around the park. Fukasaku yelled for them to stop, the two teenagers ignored his presence as they were fixed on their fight. Fukasaku threw his staff like a boomerang and smirked in satisfaction when it hit both Sasuke and Naruto instantaneously snapping both of their attention towards him.

"You guys there's trouble in Konoha. Akatsuki are attacking the village. A messenger toad just came with urgent message from the Hokage." Both the blonde and raven glanced at each other before instantly jumping to the ground beside the toad sage.

"Are you ready to leave, the message was urgent." Naruto and Sasuke nodded their head furiously eager to show their new skill and destroy Akatsuki.

* * *

When the trio sage masters and Uchiha arrived at Konoha they weren't sure what to expect but what they saw was awful. The town was almost on the same level as the ground. Everything had been destroyed and to Naruto's horror even _Ichiraku's ramen stand_. Naruto's hand clenched by his sides as he saw comrade after comrade fall at the mercy of Akatsuki; the blonde let out growl as the red chakra seeped out of him enveloping him in the demon fox's cloak.

"Naruto lets go fight for our home!" The raven held Naruto's hand in his, wincing as the red chakra burnt his hand.

"Akatsuki is going to pay."

With that said, Naruto and Sasuke went to the core of the village to Hokage tower preparing themselves with a plan for battle. They would not forgive Akatsuki for what they've done.

"Akatsuki is going down." The blonde spat out, this was going to be the last encounter with Akatsuki, he would make sure of it.

* * *

_(1) I know Naruto isn't Tsunade's real brother but that's how strong their relation ship is and it's kind of annoying and a waste of words if I keep putting "the boy she considered a younger brother!" yeah you all get the point I think...hope...^^_

_Not so sure if I'm liking this chapter but I blame the migraine! ;; After my prom on Friday, I'll work on a real decent chapter and it's like "EVERY BODY LOVES KUNG FU FIGHTING KYAH!!" Yup and some other stuff too!_

_Anyways passes out Jelly Tots and CARBONARA!! *Drool, Carbonara!*_

_Ja~_


	8. Bloody Emotions

_Yay chapter eight is out. As always thanks to everyone who's reading and messaging me about this story. Special thanks to Anomie86 for always reviewing every chapter! You're awesome! :__**3**_

_**Disclaimer:**__ Awh, after reading Chapter 455 of the Manga, I swear I could never own Naruto. M. Kishimoto's brain is just too awesome for my level of simple minded thinking. _

_**M. Kishimoto:**__ How can you say that with a straight face when you have my precious characters in your back pack? *glares suspiciously_

_**Me (Pirate):** What back pack? *Sicky sweet innocent face!*_

_**M. Kishimoto:** *Successfully points to said bag.* That one!_

_**Me (Pirate):**__ Shit, caught in the act. *Drops the bag with a soft thud.* Can you blame me, being a Pirate is in my blood. I can't help but steal them._

_**M. Kishimoto:**__ *Pulls out Kunai!*You've got 3 seconds!_

_**Me (Pirate):**__ *Makes a stealthy exit with Kakashi's theme playing in the background!* Nyahahaha this isn't over Kishimoto. Never!! I'll be baaaaaaaack!! *Hits ass on the floor and grumbles!* On with the story…_

Chapter 8: Bloody Emotions.

* * *

Konoha was thrust into the deepest pits of chaos and despair. Akatsuki unleashed their wraths as they mercilessly slaughtered citizen after citizen. Mothers screamed in terror as they watched their children being wretched from their protective grips and brutally ripped apart before their very eyes. Fathers tried to fight back and defend the honour of their families only to have their throats inhumanely slit.

"This isn't even worth it. These losers aren't worth the shit we went through to organise this ambush. They will certainly go to hell for the trouble they've caused us." A confident looking man with silver white hair and amethyst eyes knocked another man down. He licked the blood on the tip of his scythe, smirking with satisfaction as another inhabitant of Konoha fell lifeless onto the ground with a thud.

The moon glowed crimson against the starless night as the bloodlust crept into the very air.

The massacre continued deep within the village; the agonising screams of victims tore and ripped into the very fibres of space as Konoha witnessed an attack like no other before. Not the Sky Ninjas **(1)**. Not Orochimaru. Not Kyuubi. The night turned into a bloody battlefield as the raging fights progressed.

"Sasuke, you take care of this bomb freak and I'll go after their leader." Naruto shouted at his teammate as he narrowly dodged a kunai. The blonde hadn't started using the true powers of his activated-sage mode; intent on saving the technique until the moment he would come face to face with the infamous Akatsuki leader.

"Be careful Naruto. If anyone can win against him, I bet it'll be you. Make Jiraiya-sama proud." Sasuke was probably the only shinobi in all of Konoha whom still held all respect for the late toad sage sanin; this being because the raven was the only one who hadn't known about the man's perverted obsession with 'research'. As soon as the raven finished his sentence, Naruto smiled brightly at his friendin his direction and started tailing the alleged Akatsuki Leader. The Uchiha heir had witnessed how strong his best friend and love had become. He didn't have to argue the teen's reasons in wanting to fight the 'Leader' himself. In this moment in time, Naruto was probably the strongest Ninja in the whole of Konoha. The thought alone made the raven excited but also saddened him. He wondered when clueless oblivious Naruto who always played stupid pranks on people had gotten so powerful. The knowledge, realisation and acknowledgment fuelled Sasuke with much deepened determination to train and improve his skills. The raven's thoughts came to an abrupt halt as a clay bomb, courtesy of Deidara exploded within his range.

The sharingan user flew higher into the air thanks to his developed curse mark in order to escape the smoke screen that had appeared after the bomb went off.

"You're not getting away un. My Art will destroy you un." A blonde Akatsuki member created multiple clay bombs using the _mouths_ in his hands.

"Go to hell bastard." Sasuke hollered as he flew towards the man with the intent of killing his opponent. The raven charged forward all the while creating a chidori in his hand. Sasuke's movements were fluid, quick and accurate. The raven's precision caused the Akatsuki member to struggle as he couldn't detect a way of blocking the sure to be vital attack. Thinking on his toes, the blonde S-rank missing ninja hurriedly created another bomb blowing it in the air around him hoping it would throw the raven off course. Luckily the attack worked and the chidori pierced his shoulder instead of his heart. The Akatsuki member screamed in pure agony as the blood tricked down his bare torso; the electric current having burnt away the clothing material.

The smoke cleared and Sasuke was stunned to say the least when he saw an enormous mouth on the blonde man's chest. The raven distanced himself from his opponent watching as said male's cobalt eyes twinkled with glee as he smirked knowingly at the Uchiha heir.

"You're gonna die brat un. Remember the name Deidara as the man who singlehandedly killed the last Sharingan user un." Before Sasuke knew what was going on, the identified Akatsuki member who went by the name of Deidara started eating a vast amount of chakra infused clay out of every open mouth in his body _(strange except the one on his face…)_. The last Uchiha watched in bewilderment as the man before him started growing in size until the point where he made Chouji Akimichi seem like just another anorexic teenager.

"Behold my greatest art of all un. C4 un! It was a good fight, but you're going to die now Sharingan user un yeah." The man hollered as he made special hand seals. The raven finally noting that the psycho ninja was going to blow himself up flew as far as he could. He heard Deidara chuckle before a blinding white light enveloped him. Sasuke screamed out in pain as the fire from the bomb enclosed him. He fell limply to the floor desperately trying to use the remainder of his strength to hide underground from the heat of the raging flames.

His body bled life threateningly out of the open wounds. Ignoring the scorching heat and pain, the raven used the last of his chakra to create a chidori which immediate reduced the ground level. Trying his best to avoid death, Sasuke rolled into the shallow hole. He felt himself slipping in and out of consciousness due to the extreme blood loss. His crimson flow sunk into the dirty soil giving the eerie illusion of the Earth bleeding sacred red. He opened dulled sable eyes to stare at the pitch blackness and dark ashy clouds. His eyes glazed over and he pressed himself deeper into the hole; his metaphoric grave. The last thing he heard were the frightening screams of the citizens and ninja who were undoubtedly falling by the hand of Akatsuki.

Sasuke cried as he was close to losing all of his remaining consciousness. _'Damnit, it wasn't supposed to end like this.' _The raven tried to at least end his life with a happy thought. He pictured Naruto's happily grinning face directed towards him.

"I… love you Na…ru…to" He whispered silently into the blood lusting night as he drifted into oblivion finally submitting to the darkness shrouding him.

*********************************************************************************************************************

"You bastard, you killed one of my hearts. I guess I'll just have to take yours to replace it right?" A stitched man said creepily. He looked like he'd been a ragged doll ripped apart and then sewed and stitched back together while trying to maintain its original distorted form.

Kakashi's sharingan swirled dangerously in his eyes. The ruby orb enabling him to predict his opponents attacks to some extent.

"You underestimate me and that'll be your down-fall." The silver haired ninja replied ripping off his jounin jacket. He made a shadow clone which suddenly appeared behind Kakuzu. The man sent one of his masked faces to attack Kakashi with Earth element as it was strong against lightening which was Kakashi's natural element.

"Like I said, you underestimate me." The real Kakashi swiftly appeared on the other side of the stitched man sharingan spinning crazily as he successfully cracked a second and third mask with his chidori; therefore having killed the Akatsuki member's third heart. Kakashi jumped back to create some distance between him and his opponent in order to formulate his next plan.

"That's three down, two to go." The son of Konoha's prestigious 'white fang' smirked from underneath his mask at his opponent. The ex Anbu squad leader knew this fight was far from over but couldn't help but smirk at the look on Kakuzu's face after seeing his second and third mask shattered. Kakashi had known about his opponent's abilities from a previous battle which had taken place a few months prior to Sasuke's return to the village. Their first encounter had been on such a sunny cloudless day. It saddened the Konoha ninja to see the crimson tinted fogs of his once proud village. The smell of raw, flesh blood enveloped his senses as he felt chakra signature disappear one after the other. It was going to be hard for Konoha to restore its glory amongst the five great Shinobi Nations after this mess caused souly by Akatsuki. Kakashi heaved a sigh as he once more focussed on his opponent who was still grunting in pain from having another heart annihilated.

As the leaf shinobi regained his composure, Kakuzu sent one of his arms in Kakashi's direction. The thick black wires that stitched his body moved freely in the Jounin's direction attempting to punch him. Kakashi easily dodged the attempt and tried to jump into clear ground.

As he was being distracted by the obviously desperate attack, the silver haired ninja failed to notice Kakuzu's missing second hand. Said limb broke free from underneath the earth in the position Kakashi was going to land after dodging the first attack.

"Shit." Konoha's infamous copy ninja hissed in pain when Kakuzu stabbed a kunai into his unsuspecting leg. The blood trickled down and the shinobi dropped to his knees in intensified pain already knowing the S rank ninja had torn and pierced the tendons and ligaments at the back of his ankle.

Before the ninja could tend to his wounded leg, Kakuzu continued his streaks of attacks as he threw Kakashi's body into an unfortunate tree and laughed in satisfaction as the barks broke and the sounds of fractured bones could be heard. Kakashi groaned in pain as the splinter shards dug into his back leaving dark red spots on his already blood stained clothes as his crimson flow seeped into his navy blue attire.

Caked and dried dirt fell of his aching body as the Akatsuki member suddenly appeared behind him and kicked him into another helpless tree. Before Kakuzu's ever calculating eyes the body that slammed into the tree turned into a log in a white puff of smoke. He stared around him trying to detect his opponent's whereabouts. He saw the trail of blood coming threateningly; inching closer towards him but noticed he himself wasn't bleeding. Another drop of crimson splattered on the bridge of his nose. He looked up to see Kakashi advancing towards him, two kunais in hand ready to kill. He tried to dodge the attack but found his futile attempts in vain as the kunais dug deep into his chest. The Akatsuki member roughly coughed and spewed blood as his lungs drowned in the crimson liquid. The sickening red substance slipped from his eyes, nose and mouth making him look like something from a cheap horror movie. Except this was real life and Kakashi was down to his last reserved chakra. He thought he'd killed the man now as he had destroyed his own heart; not the one's in his so-called masked bodies. The leaf jounin suddenly got back into a ready stance when his opponent started laughing a sinister laugh through his coughing fits. Kakashi had to wince as he tried to support some of his weight on his injured ankle.

"And what gave you the idea that the heart you destroyed was in fact my own?" Kakuzu answered Kakashi's unspoken question. Once his coughing fits subsided, he laughed maniacally at the ninja's bewilderment.

"What do you mean? How can it not be your own heart?" Kakashi was stunned to say the least. How could someone die four times and claim he didn't even have his own heart. It was unheard of, but then again, this was Akatsuki, they claimed to have an immortal member.

"You Konoha ninja piss me off. You know nothing outside your make-believe little peaceful country you have built. I will tell you, I witnessed the birth of Konoha. I fought the first Hokage. You don't expect me to still be fighting opponents like you with such an old heart now do you?" Kakuzu sneered. At Kakashi's silence, he continued speaking. "It's your ignorance and pride that's going to lead to your end and demise. It will destroy everything you have built. Your false assumption of peace had been broken before we even infiltrated this disgrace of a country." The Akatsuki member after ending his long monologue spat the remainder of the crimson liquid in his mouth and sent the last of his masked bodies in the jounin's direction.

Kakashi could do nothing but stare wide-eyed as the masked figure closed the distance between them. Snapping himself from the daze he was in, he quickly summoned two shadow clones, wincing as it drained the remainder of his chakra. He hoped this would work otherwise it was sure to become the end for him. Preparing several hand seals as the masked body drew nearer to him; Kakashi sent his clones to block the attack hoping to slow down his opponent's attack. He pushed his body past its limits and created his original raikiri thunder strike which immediately surrounded his hand in a white screeching light. As Kakuzu neared closer to him, the clones having considerably slowed down his movements, Kakashi let the name of "Konoha" escape his lips as he pierced Kakuzu's chest with the deadly raikiri. The thunder strike shot electric current trough the Akatsuki's members heart as it was the source of impact. The man's body slouched onto Kakashi's disbelieving that he had actually lost.

"Liek I said, you underestimate the power that we hold over ourselves and our loved once." Kakashi slumped to the ground as Kakuzu's blood continued to flow into his already bleeding clothes. Having the sticky substance penetrate his clothes, the ex Anbu squad leader shrugged the enemy of off him and collapsed onto the floor. He had no chakra left and didn't have the strength or will to get up. He slumped further into the ground and stared into the bloody night. The sharingan stopped spinning out of control and the ninja shrugged to the left allowing his hair to once more conceal the famous eye. He took a deep breath of the blood contaminated air and sent of a silent prayer for his comrades who were still battling amidst the bloodshed. Konoha's prestigious copy ninja closed his eyes knowing he'd past his limit. The felt the last of his chakra escape him and closed his eyes bracing the darkness to consume him.

* * *

An eerie mist shrouded the village of Konoha. Bodies lay sprawled on the floor in their bloody graves. The stench in the air was that of thick blood and death. Deep within the village the massacre continued. Most of the Akatsuki and missing ninja's had been killed in their battles but the price had weighed heavily on Konoha. The population was now a quarter of what it used to be. Medical ninja's scouted the village in hope of finding any survivors. The fifth Hokage summoned her slug named Katsuyu and had it disperse into thousands of little slugs whom were individually sent to heal the fallen villagers and shinobi.

As the rampaging battle progressed, the heavily busty Hokage drew out her reserve chakra in order to keep healing her fallen citizens. She looked around the village she was born and raised in and let a tear slip out of the corner of her eye. Though first opposed against the proposition of becoming Hokage, she had come to love and cherish the village including its inhabitants having finally accepted the position. She was happy she had reliable Anbu and shinobi who were willing to fight till the very end in order to save and protect their village.

"Tsunade-sama, are you alright?" A girl with pale blonde hair and equally pale cyan eyes ran over to her mistress, a fallen ninja on her back.

Despite running extremely low on chakra, the Hokage nodded her head as she continued to steady the man's breathing before her, a steady green glow reflecting on her hands as she moved over the man's heart in an attempt to heal his punctured lungs.

"Ino, go around the village and find Hinata. Have her look for chakra signs of anyone who's still alive and send Katsuyu towards them. We have to save as many people as we can." Ino nodded her head and went in search of the young Hyuuga heir.

*********************************************************************************************************************

"What do you plan to do now? It would have been better if you just came to us of your own free will, so many people wouldn't have had to die." A man who didn't look as sorry as he sounded stood before our favourite blonde kitsune.

"I'm not going to let their deaths be in vain, you'll pay for all the grief you've caused me and my precious people." Naruto sneered looking only slightly intimidated by the orange haired Akatsuki member before him.

"You actually think you can defeat me?" His tone was mocking. Naruto could care less, he wasn't going to let a bastard from Akatsuki destroy his home unscratched. He had trained over and over pushing himself past the limits of an average shinobi of jounin rank should. Over the years his objective changed as he accomplished one goal after the other. His first was to bring Sasuke home. Naruto had trained for years with his late sensei in order to discover new techniques not even the forth had achieved. He still wanted to become Hokage; he remembered when Jiraiya-sensei had told him the deepest secret about his past.

_Flashback._

"_Naruto, do you know the reason why it is that your chakra turns red when you're in a pottentially deadly situation?" The blonde not having any idea what is sensei was talking about just shook his head in the negative. They fell back on the soft grass after several hours of intense training. Naruto trained while Jiraiya read and reviewed his latest gatherings of 'research.' They both looked into the deep sapphire sky which reflected the blonde's azure orbs perfectly. It was surely a nice day; the sun's golden rays lightened the beautiful cerulean cloudless sky. To Naruto's smaller body, the sky looked breathtakingly endless._

"_Do you want to know why everyone shunned you as a child Naruto and you always had to work twice as hard to receive any acknowledgement?" Jiraiya looked at the boy before him with sadness. Though he wasn't in the village at the time, he knew about how the little boy had been often mistreated by the selfish, ungrateful villagers._

_As Jiraiya asked his question, golden blonde eyebrows furrowed tightly making the young ninja look surprisingly stern and a lot older than he actually was. Naruto hated that certain subject. He never knew why people where so ignorant of his existence, the only time any of the villagers paid him any form of attention always seemed to be on his birthday when they would egg his house and beat him towards a near death experience. He looked at his sensei and sighed into the afternoon sky._

"_Everyone kept calling me a monster; I didn't even know what I did." Jeraiya frowned as Naruto admitted to being severely mistreated. "The thing is that I didn't even know what I did. You want to know the bad thing Ero-sanin, after a while of being neglected and the occasional times of being abused, I started believing that I was this scary monster and deserved everything the villagers threw at me." As Naruto continued, his sensei's frown deepened and the man scowled at the villagers who weren't even there._

"_Naruto don't ever think that. It wasn't your fault the ungrateful villagers despised you. It was the fault of the monster deep within you." Jiraiya stated calmly._

"_What monster? So I really do become a monster then? I knew I was a freak, I alwayd heard a voice inside my head telling me to kill the villagers for all the time they hurt me." His entire expression dropped as he stared sombrely at the clear sky. _

"_That's not what I meant Naruto. Have you ever heard the legend of the tailed beasts?" At the blonde's eager nod, Jiraiya continued._

"_Well Naruto, did you ever learn about Kyuubi when you were in the Academy. I wouldn't be surprised though if you didn't, those old farts in the council tried to hide the truth from the new generation." Speaking about the council always made the legendary sanin knit his brows in anger and displeasure. His face took one of shock though when Naruto explained that he had in fact heard of the tale of Kyuubi._

"_Yeah Iruka told me about it one time when he treated me to Ichiraku's. I thought it was kind of sad though. He never told me what happened to the fox though." Jiraiya nodded his head in understanding knowing precisely why Iruka hadn't told the boy. He wondered if he actually should be telling the Kyuubi vessel at all but figured Naruto had grown and matured during their journey together. _

"_I could continue the tale from where Iruka left off if you'd like some honest explanation for once in your life." The blonde always wanted to know what happened with the fox. He knew the Forth Hokage had something to do with it as the legend said. He nodded his head enthusiastically and Jiraiya smiled sombrely at his student and protégé. _

"_Well your misfortune began on the tenth of October twelve years ago." Jiraiya began calmly but was soon enough interrupted by an annoyed looking blonde._

"_I was born then, how could I have already been hated when I was just born, Ero-sanin that makes no sense." The blonde pouted and puffed his cheeks thinking his sensei was making fun of him._

"_I know Naruto. Just be quiet and let me finish, you'll understand when I'm done." One of the legendary three waited patiently for Naruto to nod and agree to his terms before finally beginning with the tale._

"_Like I said, your misfortune began on the tenth of October twelve years ago. That was the day a lot of horrible things happened in Konoha; one of which was the attack of the Kyuubi. As you know, Kyuubi was one of the most powerful bijuu containing the largest amount of chakra." The sanin stopped to make sure Naruto was still listening intently with the boy's famous attention span of a fly. He nodded inwardly as the boy in fact still gave him all his undivided attention._

"_Well on that day, the forth Hokage made a really difficult decision. During the fight he realised that he wouldn't be able to kill the beast as he was rapidly running out of chakra. He sacrificed himself by using a jutsu which allowed him to store and seal the tailed beast into a new born baby. For the Forth Hokage, it was probably the hardest decision he would ever have to make in his existence. He sealed the Kyuubi into his only son." Jiraiya waited to see a change in Naruto's expression. When all he saw was confusion, he asked the boy a simple question hoping he'd figure out the truth of his past by himself._

"_Naruto, what colour do you think the fox's chakra was and how many people do you know who have that colour of chakra?" The man watched as Naruto's face went from clueless to shock to anger. The white haired man watched intently as all the emotions flickered across the boy's cerulean eyes._

"_R-red and I have r-red c-c-chakra." Naruto's stuttering at that moment in time could rival's the young Hyuuga heir's. He watched his sensei sigh as the man looked across the grassy area._

"_Yes Naruto, that boy was you. Your dad was the forth Hokage and he sealed the fox inside of his only son in order to protect the ungrateful village. Your dad wanted everyone to see you as a hero but the stupid ignorant villagers chose to live in blissful ignorance and blame all the happenings on the young Kyuubi vessel whom definitely couldn't have been behind the attack. You!" Jiraiya expected to see anger and resentment in those crystal orbs when he looked into them but was surprised to see the boy crying and not from pain or sorrow. They were tears of joy._

"_I can't believe I'd hated myself all this time for something I didn't even do." Naruto smiled a really big smile as he settled back into the plush grassy field. His eyes twinkled with uncontained excitement as he thought about the life he could have had if his dad were still to be alive._

"_You know what this means Ero-sanin, my daddy was a hero. My daddy is the hero of Konoha. I'm the son of the Forth Hokage. My dad had faith in me and I will certainly become Konoha's greatest Hokage in honour of my father." The blonde's eyes shone and sparkled with new found determination as he sprang onto his legs wanting to train immediately. Jiraiya couldn't help but smile at the boy's retreating back. He had never met anyone like Naruto except for maybe the boy's father. The man re-opened his latest research as he grinned stupidly into the book._

"_If anyone can surpass the Forth Naruto, it's going to be you." He whispered to Naruto's retreating back not loud enough for the blonde to hear. He would tell him some other time._

_End flashback. _

"Why are you laughing?" The Akatsuki leader named Pein was slightly distressed at the boy's calm exterior. He had expected the Jinchuuriki to shake and cower with fear which was the excuse he used when he sent the other six Peins into the village to commense in their individual battles.

"Obviously because after all this time, I've been finally given the chance to kick the shit out of your smug ass." Naruto readied himself and got into stance. He released a huge amount of chakra causing the ground underneath him to break and crack at the sheer force and intensity of his power. Pein activated his Rinnegan and also took his stance.

"Big talk for a little runt like you." Pein wasn't going to be intimidated by a little kid. He was the original Akatsuki Leader and he would not allow such a glorious name and title to be tarnished by getting defeated by such a little kid. The blonde chose to ignore the man's comment and immediately used his taju kage bunshin no jutsu to summon a hundred Naruto clones. After recieving their orders from Naruto, each one pumped their fists in the air and sprang into action as they attacked Pein. Naruto watched intently as clone after clone dispersed in a cloud of smoke. As each clone disappeared, the blonde gained the knowledge said clone had gained while fighting the heavily pierced ninja.

The Kyuubi vessel smiled inwardly as he began to see through the patterns in Pein's attacks and defences. Figuring he had gained a substantial amount of knowledge, he dispersed the remaining of his clones in order to join the fight first hand.

"This is it bastard. You're going DOWN!!" Naruto shouted as he suddenly appeared before his opponent who seemed stunned by his speed and agility.

"How did you-" His words were cut short as Naruto sent a powerful punch which could easily have rivaled Sakura's into Pein's stomach. The man couldn't have defended himself even if he tried. He staggered backwards into a rock and grunted out as he started coughing blood. Before he had a chance of regaining his strength, Naruto appeared in front of him once more and punching him through the rock. Pein screamed in pain as he slammed through the rock. He ungracefully landed on his legs before dropping to his knees. The blonde appeared behind him holding a kunai to his neck.

"I thought you were going to kill and seal away Kyuubi huh?" His tone was mocking which caused the Akatsuki Leader to growl in annoyance. He allowed the kunai to pierce his throat slightly. The faint line of blood covered the line of the shallow cut. Pein made a few hand seals and in instantly two other Pein's stood beside him each holding a shuriken to his throat. He realised that their plan were going to fail because he had summoned all the Peins. If only two remained, that meant Konoha had destroyed four of his bodies.

"You should have just killed me when you had the chance brat. Now your hesitation is going to be the end of you and your sickly village." Pein made his voice more sure and calm than he actually felt. As he continued to try and manipulate the blonde, unbeknownst to him and his bodies holding Naruto hostage, the blonde summoned more shadow clones and dispersed them around him causing the other Peins to lose focus and let the Kyuubi vessel go.

"That was too easy. How did you become Akatsuki leader with skills like that?" His voice took on an even more ridiculing tone. Pein growled and sent his minions towards the blonde.

A Pein body stood in front and behind the blonde. Naruto just smiled. Two extra Peins weren't going to defeat him. He released more chakra causing the ground to break and shatter once more. Creating an Ultimate rasengan just like his sensei's Naruto added his rare wind element chakra allowing his attack to mutate into his Ultimate Futon Rasengan. As both Pein's charged towards the blonde, he easily side-stepped their attack and plunged his Futon Rasengan into their stumbling bodies. He watched in satisfaction as both fell limply to the ground the attack already having a negative effect on their bodies. The real Pein watched in horror as two of his bodies were both destroyed with one attack. For the first time since he joined Akatsuki and took the position of leader, the heavily pierced S-rank ninja felt _fear_.

"Y-you monster!" Naruto watched in amusement as he saw something that he'd never expect to see from the feared Akatsuki Leader. The man left his companions and followers and started running towards the forest hoping to escape. The blonde was going to follow him when he saw the orange haired man drop unceremoniously onto the rocky ground. He saw familiar ink snakes bind the man slowly squeezing the life out of him. Naruto smiled as he saw his friend exit from behind a tree.

"SAI!" Naruto beamed; his grin stretching from ear to ear. The Anbu Root member couldn't help but let a real smile grace his features when he saw the twinkles in his friend's eyes.

"I didn't think you'd need help but I decided to come anyway after I finished taking care of the Akatsuki members that were trying to kill me." Naruto smiled at the news. He knew his friends had all become stronger too. Sai grabbed his katana from his back and stabbed Pein just far away from any vital organs so that the man wouldn't die.

"I figure Hokage-sama would want a word with him after everything has calmed down." Sai shrugged nonchalantly at Naruto's questioning gaze.

"Okay let's go back to the village. It's chaos." The blonde didn't know how bad it could be. He'd left Sasuke and all his other friends to battle their own fights while he pursued the Akatsuki Leader into the Rocky Mountains close to the forest.

* * *

Naruto felt his stomach clench as he saw the sight that greeted him and Sai. Bodies lay everywhere and he could see a few of his friends panting silently on the ground. He saw Hinata first and immediately ran towards the girl.

"Hinata are you okay, please don't die. I'll get baa-chan or someone. Please hang on." Naruto was about to sprint for it when Hinata grabbed his hand and spoke in such a quiet voice Naruto wasn't even sure he had uttered a word at all.

"N-Naruto-kun… You h-have to help S-S-Sasuke-kun. I found his chakra s-signature and it's f-fading rapidly. N-Naruto-kun, if you don't get him to safety, S-Sasuke-k-kun will die." As the words left Hinata's mouth, the blonde felt his heart beat out of his chest. He gripped his shirt tightly his jumper having be discarded before he went after Pein.

"Hinata where is he?" He tried to keep his voice calm and levelled but deep down he was breaking apart.

Hinata though both physically and mentally exhausted pointed a shaky finger in the direction she had sensed the Uchiha's chakra.

"Sai-kun… You go help K-Kakashi-sensei. K-Kiba-k-kun and some of the o-others are helping everyone that t-they can. N-Neji is fine so his b-byakugan is s-still a-activated." Naruto had sprinted off sometime during her speech. He took off hoping to the heavens that he wasn't going to be too late.

Tears that he hadn't known had been burning and blurring his vision sprang free from his eyes as he made his way towards the raven.

"Sasuke, please be alright? I l-love you." He hadn't known how much he loved the Uchiha heir or how deep his feelings were until he thought about spending the rest of his life without the raven's presence.

With one final burst of energy, he ran towards the place Hinata had said Sasuke was. When he got there, his eyes grew wide with terror as he watched the male's still form in his bloody grave.

"Sasuke…"

* * *

_(1) If you;ve watched Shippuden movie 2: Bonds, you'll know who the sky ninjas are! (:_

_YAY!! *Happy Dance*_

_Heh heh! *sweat drop* Finally eighth chapter! What do you think of my fighting scenes? It's the first proper one I've done. The one on chapter 5 doesn't count because that was just as lame as picturing a fight scene between the 'Teletubbies' and the 'Tweenies.' Hmm I would actually like to see that! Hmm, I really do wonder who would win! xD (Betting on the Teletubbies 'cause TV can be a great distraction…) Okay ditching the randomness…_

_Please tell me what you thought of this chapter because it's kind of discouraging when I hardly get any reviews! *sheepish smile* But yeah, thanks to those of you who do always review and message me about the story! You guys Rock!! Plain old readers too for actually giving it a chance and reading it! Oh yeah and Favouriters and Alerts too.[= _

_**YouKnowWhoThisIs:**__ Throws out home made Chocolate Chipped cookies and Jelly cubes! (The jelly isn't homemade!) =D Uh yeah…Thanks for reading! ^^_

_**On another note, did anyone read chapter 455 in the Manga, Like "Oh my Gosh" ne? I can't wait for chapter 456; I'm like dying with suspense and anticipation. Let's all bow down to M. Kishimoto's awesome brain which I will do my best to restrain myself from stealing and keeping in a plastic jar with jelly! ^^ **_

_**Gah so tempting! [=**_

_I really am gonna start working on the next chapter in the morning and it will be up within a few days. If not, I'll eat my brother's socks! (GAH, Bleeding and burning eyes from smell, Ackt argh *choking, coughing disturbingly!*) okay till in a few days then…_

_Pirate out for now!_

_Ja~_


	9. Mended Emotions

_WOHOO chapter nine! [= Well I wanted to post this up way sooner but never actually got the chance because I annoyed my mom and she pin locked my computer! *Cry* I felt so lost! Buy yeah… so uh gomen for the wait! But either way, it up so yeah cookies for me. (This means I don't have to eat my brother's socks right? I did have a valid excuse after all!) Either way, lots of virtual huggies to '__Anomie86', 'nejisoifon-lover91' and the uber awesome cool new anonymous reviewer '__.birdly.' You guys are absolutely awesome!! Anyways, carrying on with the story…_

_**Disclaimer**__: Oh yeah… I own it, I own it, I own it! Yah you all heard me… Yeah I own an awesome brand new Naruto back pack. WOHOOO!! Oh I'm sorry, aren't we all on the same page here? You all thought I owned the Anime/Manga and everything that goes with that? Well of course not… Don't be silly…. It's only natural that the honour still goes to M. Kishimoto. I suppose I can give him a short break from having to defend his characters from my whacky psychopathic ways. Awh! I'm so nice! xD (For now anyway!) *Innocent face* _

Chapter 9: Mended Emotions.

* * *

Black lashes slowly fluttered open to unveil deep onyx pools. Dark orbs scanned the room to reveal blankness; the walls were painted a blinding white and the tiles shone and reflected with the bright light on the ceiling. Seeing all the white and lack of colour in the room made the raven's head throb with a dull, annoying ache. After repeatedly blinking his orbs trying to get his sensitive eyes accustomed to the flashing light, the teenage shinobi vaguely realised he was in a hospital bed as he noticed a nurse checking on several IV bags that were connected and strapped to his arms.

He sighed, closed his eyes and leaned into the bed when everything that had taken place on the battlefield flashed across his eyes. He closed his eyes tighter opting for sleep or in the least relaxation due to the fact that he couldn't hear himself think with all the noise outside his assumed assigned hospital room and thinking only seemed to increase the throbbing at the back of his head. Amidst the mental battle, Sasuke's mind drifted to a mass of golden hair and then cerulean eyes as he pictured the loving face of his one true love. He wondered how Naruto had done facing the Akatsuki Leader. Sighing due to excessive pounding in his head, the raven settled himself deeper into the bed and tried to secure the blanket around his form and started tugging it upwards; when the piece of cloth didn't seem to move, the raven's eyes finally landed on the other occupant of the room.

A beautifully whiskered face was hidden away by strong tan arms that served as a cushion for the peacefully sleeping head. Sasuke stared in awe at the angelic form sleeping at the corner of his bed; how he hadn't noticed his first love resting peacefully at the edge of the bed was a complete mystery to the Uchiha. He vaguely wondered if there was anything wrong with his senses. Forgetting his stupidity, Sasuke refocused his mind on the beauty purring in his sleep only inches away from him.

Moving clother, the youngest Uchiha gently buried his hands in a nest of unruly yet soft golden locks running his fingers through naturally spiky hair. Naruto leaned into the unknown touch as he let his eyes slowly flutter open. Sasuke was sure the smile which lit the blonde's face made the sun's existence seem completely pitiful. The Uchiha completely ignoring the presence of the nurse in the room firmly placed his lips on Naruto's. He brought pale hands up to softly caress whiskered cheeks.

"Hey sleepy head." The blonde grinned wider. He had been happy after the Hokage had said she would be able to save his friend.

The Kyuubi vessel thought back to the heart shattering image of Sasuke buried in a pool of his own blood.

_Flashback! (Uugh are you getting sick of these? I can't help it honestly… I just love me some flashbacks! xD)_

"_Sasuke…" Naruto ran with a horrified expression towards the still form of his best friend who lay sprawled in a shallow, bloody grave. He immediately noticed the lack of chakra the other processed and did the first thing that came to his irrationally working mind. Picking the raven up, Naruto gently laid him on his lap not caring about any of the blood that seeped into his clothes. After hurriedly setting the raven comfortably on his lap, the blonde poured excessive amounts of his chakra into the lifeless body on his lap not caring about any negative effects it would have on the slim chance Sasuke's body rejected the foreign chakra. Due to losing too much chakra, the Kyuubi vessel figured his friend hadn't been able to maintain his second stage curse seal form. He was sure the wings would have protected the raven and made the wounds less severe or life threatening. The blonde watched in amazement as his chakra sipped into Sasuke's wounds immediately healing the shallow cuts and burns. Naruto pecked his friend's forehead and tenderly placed the raven on his back ready to take him to the Hokage._

_End Flashback. _

"Look who's talking. I've had to keep an eye on you in case you felt the need to leave me behind. Again." Naruto's smile had turned sad. His mind travelled back to their fight at the 'Valley of End' where Sasuke had forced a chidori through his chest. Slowly repressing the urge to punch the Uchiha for what he did, Naruto found himself mentally straining under the merciless images of his rival and best friend dying that were viciously assaulting his exhausted mind. He looked up at the teenager he was now pretty sure he loved with all his heart.

"You were here when I woke up so it means a lot to me that you didn't abandon me dobe." Sasuke didn't know Naruto was the one who saved him but he had a hunch it would have been the unpredicted ninja. Said spontaneous blonde suppressed the blush that would surely taint his cheeks as he moved closer to the raven before getting into the bed and hugging the occupant with all his might.

"Stupid teme, you had me all worried and I thought you were going to d-die, don't ever get yourself hurt like that again you bastard." The Uchiha heir smiled into soft golden locks. He breathed in Naruto's orange sainted shampoo and sighed at the worry that laced his rival's words.

"I promise Naruto. I'll never leave you again, I was stupid and irrational before but I've learnt my lesson now. Multiple times…" The raven muttered the last bit under his breath as he let his mind momentarily drift to that day the blonde left him lying half naked above the clearing of Sakura's hideout.

"What was that last bit you said teme?" Naruto tried and gleefully failed to restrain the face splitting grin that appeared on his face for he knew exactly what the Uchiha was talking about. Ino couldn't keep her mouth shut and slowly the entire village had been secretively snickering behind the teen's back.

"Nothing dobe but I will _never_ to leave you again!" Sincere onyx pools clashed with uncertain cerulean orbs.

"Promise?" Naruto looked unsure of the raven but hope shone brightly in his vibrant eyes.

"Promise!" Both boys sealed the eternal promise with a soft, soothing, heart warming kiss.

At the sound of metal clashing with metal and colliding with the floor, the skilled shinobi's reluctantly pulled apart looking at the source of the noise. The nurse that had been there earlier had dropped the meal she was supposed to be giving the raven. She smiled guiltily at the boys before muttering something like "I'll bring you another one in a minute" as she scurried out of the room. Sasuke sighed once more before pulling the blonde into him so they both lay in each other's arms on the uncomfortable hospital bed.

Moments later, a busty, healthy looking blonde woman walked into the room giving her younger brother a slight smirk as she neared the pair on the bed.

"You look better than when I first saw you baa-chan!" The blonde stated, smiling slightly as a slight twitch appeared on the woman's finely plucked brow.

"Tsk gaki, how many times have I told you to stop calling me grandma." She poked his forehead with so much force that only she could muster sending the blonde's head knocking against the headrest of the hospital bed. Naruto scowled slightly before redirecting his frown at the snickering teen lying besides him.

"Jeez teme, I thought you'd be on my side." His frown deepened but it didn't give him the menacingly dark look he desired due to his severely pouting lips.

"Sorry Naruto." The raven's eyes held no remorse what so ever. To Naruto it looked more like the teenager rather enjoyed his misfortunes.

"Sort your love life out later gaki. I came here to check the Uchiha; he was out for quite a while, so get your ass of the sick-bed. " As the blonde reluctantly did what he was told, the Hokage held out her steady hands, a green glow surrounding them as she hovered over the raven's body.

"Everything seems fine. Make an appointment if anything doesn't seem ordinary okay?" The woman stopped the flow of the healing chakra surrounding her hands and stepped back.

"Thank you Hokage-sama but I feel fine." She nodded curtly before ruffling the blonde's hair and walking towards the door.

"I'll fill out the discharging forms so you're free to leave." She said as she walked down the corridor giving them a slight backwards wave.

"Thanks baa-chan." Naruto couldn't help but calling out as she disappeared out of sight. He laughed inwardly knowing that their next encounter was going to be a painful one. A slightly awkward cough snapped his attention back to the Uchiha.

"Hokage-sama said I was out for a while? Just how long is a while, a few days?" Sasuke's expression dropped as he saw the look Naruto gave him.

"Uh… more like four weeks…" At Sasuke's defeated expression the blonde hurriedly continued. "I mean it's to be expected though, when I found you in that ditch after Hinata told me where you were, you'd lost a lot of blood and had really deeps wounds and a lot of broken bones and it took baa-chan a while to extract the chakra that I pushed into you so you wouldn't die and baa-chan says it takes time for your chakra to restore itself especially since you couldn't eat properly."

"Oh ok. That's fine then I guess. We should go because the whiteness of this place seriously isn't good for the patient's eyes." Naruto nodded enthusiastically.

As they walked out of the building after Sasuke got fresh clothes, the Kyuubi vessel continued to talk about how he'd asked 'baa-chan to paint it really pretty colours. Orange and blue for starters.' The woman had rightfully declined the ideas after members of Rookie nine wanted it painted their favourite colour. Lee for example had wanted a 'big green joyous youthful building' while Ino wanted purple. Lady Tsunade had honestly proclaimed that she ran a hospital and not some multicoloured building designed by colour blind brats.

_:: ::_

Naruto must have been talking for a while because before Sasuke knew it, they were standing outside the Uchiha Compound which to Sasuke's shock looked completely renovated. He was sure that all of Konoha would look like a deserted third world country after the havoc caused by Akatsuki but to his realisation, the few houses he noticed when he was actually paying attention to the blonde's drabbles also all looked newly renovated. The Uchiha sent a questioning glance at the teen standing before him silently asking for some explanation.

"Yeah you noticed huh? Turns out we have some pretty good friends. Gaara and some other Kages sent lots of their carpenters and equipment to help us restore the village. Everything that's finished looks better than before the attack. You should see Ichiraku's; it's now twice as big as before." At the mention of his favourite ramen stand, the blonde started drooling with an hungry espression slapped on his face causing Sasuke to stare at him incredulously while he continued fighting a mental battle desperately trying not to pounce on the boy.

"Tsk dobe, you and your bottomless pit of a stomach." As if on cue, Naruto's stomach growled loudly showing its protests to them wasting so much time talking while they could be feeding it. It just wanted food preferably sooner than later. The blonde blushed slightly completely embarrassed.

"It's not my fault; I haven't eaten anything since yesterday morning when Sai brought me instant ramen!" He stated matter-of-fact which caused the Uchiha to scowl deeply.

"Why didn't you eat dobe?" He didn't like the sound of his dobe not eating. Honestly Naruto without food was fatal, it could cause a phenom which would probably lead to the Apocalypse.

"I didn't want to leave in case you woke up." Naruto stated again as if it was nothing but unbeknownst to him, the words had a large impact on the Uchiha. No one had cared for him as much as the dobe. His heart was bursting with happiness but he remained calm and managed to crack a smile. Not his usual 'you're so inferior to me smirk' or 'you're making a complete idiot of yourself smirk' but a genuine, sincere smile. He tugged the boy's arm slightly pulling him in the direction of the main house.

"Stupid dobe, I'll make you something nutritious to eat and not the atrocious noodles you inhale into your body." The blonde pouted at the insult of his favourite food but let it slide for now in case the Uchiha would be a bastard and change his mind about making him dinner.

--

The blonde only just realised the raven's fetish for tomatoes after eating with him at his house with the raven using tomatoes as a side dish to everything. Suddenly the occured to the blonde and Naruto only then realised that he'd hardly been to Sasuke's house. Before the raven had to go to the snake bastard, it had always been Sasuke and him in his cramped apartment.

"Thanks Sasuke-teme for the food but seriously what's with the tomatoes. You're eating one now!" The raven simply shrugged.

"Like ramen is to you the best food in the world, tomatoes are to me, the best things in the world; besides they remind me of something red probably flushed and kind of round in my fantasies! (1)" The last comment didn't go unnoticed and Uchiha Sasuke was now paying the ultimate price as a pillow from the couch collided with his face making him drop his 'precious tomato.'

"That was evil Naruto." He looked appalled but the blonde could tell he was teasing. "Tomato-chan never harmed you in anyway." Fits of laughter from Naruto's open mouth erupted within the spacious room as Sasuke continued to defend the goodness and might of 'The Holy Tomatoes.'

As the evening progressed, the boys went to the roof of the Uchiha mansion in order to see their village in the light of the illuminating moon.

_:: ::_

"It sure looks pretty doesn't it?" Naruto said quietly not wanting to break the spell that seemed to have fallen over them.

Both ninjas found it hard to believe that only a month ago the now animated and lively village had been filled with nothing but pain, despair and anguish. The bloodlust that had crept into the eerie fog had completely dissipated giving the village new life and glory. The blonde sighed contently when he felt strong arms wrap around his shoulders. The Uchiha had brought a blanket to warm them in the cold October air. The blonde leaned further into the Uchiha's hug for the ninja radiated more heat and comforted him more than the piece of cloth.

Before Naruto could completely settle within the boy's hold, he felt Sasuke tilting his chin upwards so they were staring at each other. The raven eagerly closed the short distance between them and pressed his lips against the blonde's soft supple lips. He gnawed slightly on the shonobi's bottom lip asking for entrance which was instantly granted. The kiss was heated and filled with passion meant only for one another. Sasuke coaxed Naruto's tongue between his own as they battled for dominance. Having finally won with much difficulty (A/N Naru-chan isn't a pushover any more!), Sasuke pushed his tongue into Naruto's mouth gliding and sliding the organ into every groove and line in the warm cavern intent on memorising everything inside the moist cavern. After what felt like eternity, both boys pulled apart, breathing and panting heavily, eyes glazed and faces flushed.

"I love you Naruto." Sasuke whispered into the blonde's ear using his pink organ to flick over the lobe before biting it and taking it into his mouth slowly nibbling on the sensitive flesh. He trailed his hands down Naruto's clothed torso slowly snaking his hands up Naruto's chest stopping by his destination and pinching perked, semi-erect nipples. The action seemed to clear the clouds of lust in the blonde's head and he slowly pulled his neck away for Sasuke's leaching mouth.

"Not yet Sasuke; I'm not ready yet!" The blonde whispered silently but still with authority. He now knew he loved Sasuke with a passion. He'd thought about a life without the raven when he was still in the hospital and the thought alone had broken his heart over and over again. Even with all the mended and new found emotions, Naruto still didn't feel the urge to take it to the next level. He looked away from Sasuke not wanting so see any sign of distrust or hurt in the raven's onyx eyes but was surprised when Sasuke pulled him back into his self so he was sitting on his lap. He winced as he felt Sasuke's hardened member poking against his ass but sighed as the raven nuzzled his neck affectionately.

"It's okay Naruto if you don't want to do it yet. Hell I've been patient all this while so I could wait a while longer. You're acting like I have no self-restraint or something like that." Naruto could feel Sasuke's smile against his neck as the raven was still nuzzling him.

"What about that?" The oblivious blonde not knowing what his actions had on the raven wiggled his hips slightly on the Uchiha's lap causing Sasuke's very erect manhood to roughly rub against his ass. Sasuke muffled and disguised the moan that tore through his throat in a random fit of coughs. When he calmed down he cleared his throat awkwardly and opted for stroking the blonde's cheeks and hair instead.

"Uh yeah that, as long as you don't move your hips so sensually, it'll go down… Eventually…" Naruto giggled before sighing once more and resting comfortably in Sasuke's arms.

They lay on the roof for a while with Sasuke pointing out different Stars and naming them accordingly while Naruto pouted at the realisation that the moon wasn't in fact made out of cheese. (A/N Trust me I know the horror; I feel your pain!) As the cold October wind picked up, the ninjas called it a night and jumped back into the Uchiha mansion.

Despise the fact that they weren't going to have any man sex, Naruto still accepted Sasuke's offer and slept in the King sized bed with the raven.

"I love you Naruto." Sasuke whispered once they were fully clothed in appropriate night wear and cuddling in bed. He didn't expect a response from Naruto but smiled all the while at the fact that the boy was lying peacefully in his arms. For Naruto, he was willing to take baby steps and win his love's heart bit by bit.

"Me too; I love you too Sasuke." The confession came as a shock to the youngest Uchiha and he snuggled deeper into the blonde a huge smile spread across his face. He was glad it was dark for Naruto would surely have laughed at him.

After a while of staring at each other, Naruto fell into a deep slumber leaving Sasuke alone to his thoughts and the sound of the wind rustling the leaves of the trees outside the window. Feeling his lids getting heavy, Sasuke listened to the blonde's soft purrs and snores, the sounds a perfect lullaby, the raven haired shinobi finally drifted into a dreamy sleep, arousing scenarios playing across his closed lids as he fantasized about what his life would be like with the dobe.

Lost in his pleasant dreams, the Uchiha mansion was deathly silent and the only two occupants slept through the chilly October night.

* * *

_(1) I stole that from 'JustPlainPrincelyPerfect.' He had this awesome theory that Sasuke love tomatoes because they remind him of Naru's ASS lol! xD But yeah I'm absolutely supporting that theory too! ^^ _

_Yeah! Finally Chapter 9! I know it's really short compared to the last two but honestly, I think I'm going to keep making the chapters this short so I can bring out more updates! [= Readers of 'More than Slaves' and 'People Move On As Life Goes On,' I swear updates are on their way and I'll do my best to post at least one tomorrow!..._

_Though it's nowhere near Naru-chan's birthday, in this fic it's October and tenth October is of course Naruto's birthday!! Ooeh what should I give him as a present? It could be like a lemony filler chapter or something like that lol so yeah tell me in a review what you want to see Sasuke do to seduce the blonde into a night filled with passion! xD_

_**YouKnowWhoThisIs:** YAY!! *Throws out magic goodie-bags that provide you with anything your hearts desire!* Thanks for reading! Read and Review please. I HAVE COOKIES!! ^^_

_Ja ne!~ =D_


End file.
